SEX, YEAH
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Levi es un hombre de 34 años con una vida casi resuelta. Pero hay un problema, está enamorado de su mejor amigo y desea conquistarlo a base de sexo. Pero, al ser más virgen que una monja de convento, decide contratar a Eren para que le enseñe como ser todo un experto en la cama. UA. OoC. Lemmon. EreRi. Prostitute!Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso** **descarado** **del** **OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Prostitute**! **Eren**.

 **N/A:** Gracias a la _**Mikraller**_ por corregirme el capítulo ùvú, te lo agradezco mucho ; A ;.

 **Ojo** : Es un **EreRi** , o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

 **SEX** , **YEAH**!

 **By** : _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno.**

 **#** _Acting_ **_naughtier_** _than_ _we_ _really_ _are_ **#**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Hace frío, demasiado. Cada vez que una corriente de aire congelado golpea contra mi rostro me estremezco. Pero no importa, pese a eso, estoy parado en una esquina de la « _zona_ _roja_ ( **1** )», vestido únicamente con un pantalón vaquero roto en algunas partes, una camiseta con varios botones abiertos, mostrando gran parte de mi pecho y una chaqueta de cuero que, en realidad, no cubre demasiado que digamos.

De cualquier manera, no me importa. De eso vivo; De _enseñar_ , soy un prostituto. Vendo mi cuerpo a hombres y mujeres por igual. Luego de tanto tiempo trabajado en esto, la verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrado. No importa lo que pidan o qué clases de fetiches sexuales tengan, lo que el cliente pide, lo obtiene. Esa es mi lema de vida.

Además, la paga es bastante buena. Por eso no me quejo.

Sin embargo, esta noche no han habido demasiados clientes. Ni para mí, ni para el resto de mis compañeros —porque sí, no soy el único hombre que se desempeña en esto—, y compañeras. De hecho, Petra, una chica que lleva más tiempo en este empleo que yo, se acerca hasta mi lugar con mala cara —es sorprendente, porque ella casi siempre anda sonriendo—, mientras se alborota con urgencia esos mechones mostaza de su cabello. Sus tacones de once centímetros hacen eco por todo el vacío lugar por cada paso que daba hacia mí.

Admiro a las mujeres por su gran capacidad de andar por allí con tremendos tacones, y salir ilesas.

—Está fatal —dice, una vez que ha llegado. Su vestido cortísimo de lentejuelas se ilumina cuando la luz de la farola da directamente contra ella—. A este paso no tendremos ningún cliente —se queja, frunciendo la boca—. Comúnmente ya estaríamos montándonos en algún lujoso carro con un tipo millonario cualquiera a esta hora. ¿Qué estará pasando?

Encojo los hombros, mientras siento esa impetuosa necesidad de querer hundir la nariz en alguna bufanda. Estoy muriendo de frío.

—Creo que inauguraron un bar a tres cuadras —explico, mirando como mi aliento se convierte en vaho—. Dicen que las prostitutas de ahí son extranjeras... Y follan bien.

Petra arruga el gesto de regreso.

—No lo puedo creer. Nuestros propios clientes nos traicionan.

Me río porque de cierta —patética— manera, es verdad. Tenemos algunos clientes frecuentes, como a ella le gusta llamarle. Por ejemplo: el de Petra se llama Auruo Bossard, es millonario y siempre la trata como una reina. Y creo que por eso mi compañera siente algo por él.

Una cosa que está prohibida en esta clase de trabajo.

 _«_ **Amor** _»_.

La peor cosa que podrías hacer, cuando trabajas en esto, es enamorarte de un cliente. Esas relaciones nunca acaban bien; Alguno sale lastimado siempre. Sobre todo, nosotros. Porque para los clientes no somos más que juguetes sexuales que están dispuestos a cumplir cualquier fantasía que tengan, con tal de ganar algunos dólares.

Marco Bodt lo sabe muy bien. Él está enamorado de su cliente frecuente, un idiota con cara de caballo llamado Jean Kirschtein. Marco jamás le ha dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos, porque sabe que solamente terminará herido; Jean nunca le correspondería.

—Pues ojalá llegue alguien pronto —murmuro, a medias. La garganta ha comenzado a dolerme. Es seguro que me dará gripe—. Sino no podremos cumplir con la cuota de esta noche, y no obtendremos la paga completa.

Petra tiembla cuando el aire frío golpea contra ella, pero no sé si es por eso o porque he mencionado que no nos pagarán. Se abraza a sí misma y talla sus brazos. Por un momento, siento lástima. Al menos el pantalón me cubre las piernas, pero a mi compañera, su vestido rojo de lentejuelas, no le tapa demasiado. De hecho, si se agacha un poco se le pueden ver las nalgas.

— ¡Ay! Eso es lo peor, ni me lo recuerdes —chilla, pero calla cuando siente el peso de mi chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros. Ella me mira sorprendida durante un momento, a lo que yo le sonrió con ganas—. Eren... No, no.

—Tú la necesitas más. Estás casi desnuda, mujer —me río un poco, a lo sonrojadas que se han puesto sus mejillas ante el comentario—. Enfermarás si no te cubres, al menos un poco.

—Tú sabes, son los gajes del oficio —bromea.

Me carcajeo.

— ¡Infiernos, claro que lo sé!

Petra es quién ríe ahora. Sus carcajadas infantiles resuenan por toda la calle, mientras sus ojos se cierran e intenta cubrir su boca con una mano. Ella se ve mucho más bonita así, siendo feliz.

Ojalá logre serlo. Ojalá logre salir de esta vida.

—Gracias, Eren —dice, cuando su risa ha parado—. Siempre estás cuidándome. Incluso te haces cargo de Elizabeth cuando yo no puedo.

Le sonrió cuando recuerdo a la pequeña Elizabeth, su hija. Tiene cinco años y es la viva imagen de Petra, sólo que la niña tiene el cabello más claro; casi rubio. Es imposible no quererla, la conocí cuando apenas era un bebé y se ganó un lugar especial en mi corazón.

—Oye, no tienes que agradecer. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? —le hago saber— Además, adoro a Ellie. Me gusta pasar tiempo a su lado.

Petra está a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, un auto lujoso se detiene frente a nosotros. No se puede ver quién está en interior, las luces están apagadas y los vidrios polarizados. Pero bueno, no me quejaré. No importa lo excéntricos que sean; un cliente es un cliente, y jamás se le dice _«_ **que no** _»_.

Miro hacia mi compañera por mera inercia, se está mordiendo el labio inferior con fuerza mientras rechina uno de sus tacones contra el suelo. Suspiro y me revuelvo el pelo, antes de pegarle un empujón amistoso. Petra me mira sorprendida durante un segundo, como si no lo pudiera creer. Le sonrío de nuevo, simplemente no pelearía por un cliente. Ella necesita más el dinero, tiene una hija que mantener.

—Adelante, es todo tuyo —digo, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Sus ojos se iluminan tras mis palabras y me sonríe en agradecimiento. Le siento dar un apretón amistoso a mi mano, que le regreso al momento. Ella toma un gran respiro antes de caminar con derrochadora sensualidad hacia el auto negro con placas de Sina. Es sorprendente que alguien venga desde tan lejos sólo para buscar sexo. Bueno, quizá se trate de alguna persona importante que no quiere ser reconocido, y acusado en las páginas de alguna revista amarillista, por andar buscando prostitutas.

Petra se ha acercado por completo al carro. La ventanilla se baja y ella se asoma hacia el interior, recargando su cuerpo contra la puerta. En esa posición alcanzo a verle las bragas de encaje violeta que trae puestas. Mi amiga habla un rato con el hombre misterioso, no sé qué le dirá pero ha volteado un par de veces hacia mí.

No obstante, lo que me deja sin palabras es ver que ella regresa hasta mí, mientras rasca su nuca con una clara mueca de desilusión clavándose en su rostro. Pestañeo incrédulo, ¿De verdad rechazó a Petra? ¿A esa chica tan bonita que te seduce con tan sólo verla caminar...?

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto, cuando ella llega a mi lado.

—Amigo —murmura, poniendo sus ojos en mí—, el tipo está buenísimo —aclara, haciendo un mohín—. Pero, para mi desgracia, busca un pene, no una vagina.

Y suelto un bufido para evitar carcajearme. Petra se ríe por lo bajo ante mi reacción, para luego dar unas palmadas cariñosas sobre mi espalda.

—Es todo tuyo, tigre —dice, con sincero cariño, haciendo un ademán al aire—. Demuéstrale lo duro y bestial que Eren Jaeger lo menea.

Tras eso, me sonrojo. A veces me resulta irreal escuchar a Petra diciendo cosas como esas.

—Pfft... Me voy antes de que empieces a pervertir mi mente.

Petra rueda los ojos.

—Eren, cariño, tú y yo sabemos lo pervertido que estás.

Le enseñó la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño que se ha enfurruñado, mientras me alejo para ir con el hombre buenísimo. Petra ríe y hace el símbolo de la victoria al levantar el dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha.

Entonces, cuando llego al auto, mi destino se marca para siempre.

 **(...)**

—Hola, ¿Buscas _diversión_ , guapo?

Es lo que digo, sonando lo más seductor posible, cuando asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla mientras recargo mi cuerpo contra la puerta, justo como Petra lo había hecho momentos antes. Es entonces cuando puedo ver al hombre que está dentro, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con mi compañera.

Está _buenísimo_.

No parece ser demasiado mayor, quizá ronde por los veintitantos. Tiene la piel pálida —demasiado como para estar vivo—, el cabello negro en un corte militar; las sienes y nuca totalmente rapadas, sirviendo para resaltar esas facciones finas que se carga, pero sin llegar a parecer una mujer. Su nariz es recta, sus labios delgados y sonrosados. Sus ojos, sin embargo, son lo más atrayentes; son pequeños y oscuros, pero cuando te mira parece como si estuviera viendo hasta lo más profundo de ti.

—Sólo busco a alguien con quién follar —explica. Su voz logra mandarme millones de escalofríos por la espalda. Es más fría que el viento que azota contra mi cuerpo—. Y tú... —hace una pausa pequeña, mientras sus ojos reparan en mi rostro— pareces estar bien.

No sé a qué sé ha referido con eso, pero tampoco voy a preguntar. Trabajo es trabajo. Sólo sonrío en su dirección al mismo tiempo que quito un par de mechones de mi rostro.

—Entonces... ¿nos vamos? —pregunto.

Él mira hacia adelante por el parabrisas del auto, murmura algo por lo bajo —que no alcanzo a entender—, antes de hacer un ademán simplón al aire.

—Súbete de una vez antes de que me arrepienta, mocoso.

Sólo bastan esas palabras. Sin pensarlo demasiado, abro la puerta del auto antes mi mirar hacia Petra. Ella sigue en aquella esquina mirándome fijamente, pero ahora hay una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Ruedo los ojos en el interior, mientras me despido al mover rápidamente la mano. Mi amiga me regresa el gesto, con la sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios.

Tras eso, entro al auto y me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto. Dentro huele bien, además se siente tibio, el hombre tiene encendida la calefacción y se lo agradezco en secreto. Por fin mi cuerpo deja de sufrir, se relaja ante el cómodo calor y pinto una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras él enciende el auto y yo miro hacia todos lados.

Hay muchísimos aromatizantes para autos colgados por cualquier parte; huelen como a vainilla y fresa.

—El cinturón.

Pestañeo, sin entender.

— ¿Eh?

El hombre regresa la mirada hacia mí durante un momento. Me siento intimidado. No importa lo guapo que sea, tiene una pinta de matón que me aterroriza.

—Ponte el maldito cinturón, niño —repite, casi pareciendo hastiado—. ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron que la seguridad es lo primero?

Hago un mohín ante su poco tacto. Sin embargo, obedezco y abrocho el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de mi cuerpo. Siempre, siempre, hay que obedecer al cliente; no importa que tan exigente sea.

Él empieza a conducir después de eso. No hay palabras entre nosotros durante el camino, el ambiente, incluso, se siente pesado. Solo la radio encendida rompe el silencio que hunde al auto. Por lo general siempre sé qué decir cuando estoy con mis clientes, pero con él, de alguna manera, es diferente. Siento que si digo algo me cortará la cabeza o alguna cosa peor.

—Si vamos a tener sexo —empieza él, llamando mi atención. Dejo de juguetear con mis dedos y centro todo mi atención en su persona—, al menos debo saber tu nombre.

Encojo lo hombros, como si asunto no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

—Puedo llamarme de la manera que tú quieras.

Él levanta una delgada ceja mientras suelta un bufido demasiado escandaloso. Aprovecha que se ha detenido cuando el semáforo cambia a rojo para mirarme fijamente. Puedo leer un claro «¿ _Es_ _en_ _serio_?» en sus ojos, por lo que desvío la mirada hacia un punto muerto.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Has sacado tus líneas del guión de _Mujer_ _Bonita_ , mocoso?

Arrugo la nariz, y aguanto las ganas de decirle que los nombres no tienen demasiada importancia en este trabajo. Los clientes siempre terminan gimiendo otro durante el sexo, de cualquier manera.

—Eren. Mi nombre es Eren.

Él asiente muy despacio.

—Bien, Eren. Mi nombre es Levi y eso es todo lo que diré.

« _Levi_ ».

Es un nombre muy bonito.

 **(...)**

Levi estaciona el auto.

Para mi sorpresa, no es el aparcamiento de un motel barato, o un hotel cualquiera. Es una lujosa zona de departamentos, de esas donde sólo los políticos o gente demasiado importante pueden habitar. En su defecto, personas que pueden despilfarrar dinero como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¿Vives aquí? —pregunto, por mera estupidez.

Levi suspira y arranca las llaves del auto.

—No, sólo es mi lugar de descanso. Mi casa está en Sina.

—Oh.

—Baja ya, se está haciendo demasiado tarde.

—Ah, sí —murmuro, a medias.

Luego de eso me bajo de su auto, mientras me tomo la libertad de observar todo el alrededor. Es bonito, y parece haber mucha tranquilidad. Si tuviera la oportunidad, me gustaría vivir en un lugar así. Lástima que eso jamás pasará. Alguien como yo, que vive en lo más bajo del distrito María, no puede aspirar a tener una vida llena de comodidades.

—Vámonos.

No puedo evitar aguantar la respiración. Me perdí durante tanto tiempo en mis debates mentales que no noté en que momento bajó de su auto. Levi es demasiado sigiloso y, ahora que lo veo de pie, es... es... pequeño. Quizá mide poco más del uno sesenta, quién sabe.

 **(...)**

Su departamento es el número veintidós.

Él abre la puerta y, tras un ademán, me invita a pasar. Pongo una sonrisa temblorosa al mismo tiempo que entro a su _«_ **casa de descanso** _»_. Pestañeo sorprendido mientras miro por todos lados. Es enorme, casi tres veces más grande que mi destartalado departamento en Shiganshina. Está demasiado limpio también, no hay mota de polvo alguna. Y huele muy bien, como si hubieran estado rociando algunos aromatizantes en cada pequeño rincón de la casa.

—Diantres, este lugar es enorme.

—Yo lo considero demasiado pequeño —le miro anonadado. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso en serio—. Estoy pensando en agrandarlo un poco más.

Me muerdo el labio con fuerza. Lo que es tener dinero y poder gastarlo en tonterías.

—Entonces —digo, para regresar al tema que nos ha traído hasta aquí—, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿ _Arriba_ o _abajo_?

Levi me mira con cara de no entender ni una mierda. Me paso una mano por el cabello y le sonrío.

—En el sexo. ¿Qué prefieres?; ¿ser _activo_ o _pasivo_? —pregunto— Por mí, no hay ningún problema. Estoy bien con cualquiera.

Levi pestañea; se mantiene así durante varios segundos. Me cuesta entender el por qué, pero no digo más. No es bueno hacer enojar al cliente.

— ¿Qué? —responde, luego de un rato. Parece que se ha quedado pensando demasiado en mis palabras— ¿¡Qué!?

Suspiro, pero luego le regreso la mirada mientras encarno una ceja. ¿Es tan difícil de comprender...?

—Que si quieres metérmela, o que te la meta.

Enmudece de nuevo. Incluso parece que se está escandalizando en silencio, sus pequeños ojos se abren de sobremanera mientras sus pálidas mejillas cobran un curioso color rojo, pero sin llegar a ser tan escandaloso. Frunzo el ceño durante un momento, al mismo tiempo que mis orbes repasan su reacción. Quizá está así porque jamás lo ha hecho con un hombre.

O con un prostituto...

—Oye... —empiezo, pero un vago sonido que escapa de su boca me detiene.

—A-Abajo —le escucho murmurar, su mirada se centra en el suelo y su voz tiembla. Aunque cambia radicalmente cuando decide completar su frase. Levanta el mentón lleno de orgullo y vuelve a tomar aquella pose de matón que da miedo—. Estoy bien siendo el pasivo.

Es un hombre con muchas facetas, sin duda. Pero bueno, ya ha dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar, así que por fin puedo poner « **manos a la obra** » y despertar a la « **Bestia Jaeger** ». Le dedico una mirada seductora mientras me acerco a él lo más lento posible. Levi no se mueve de su lugar, en cambio se queda ahí, tieso como roca.

Es casi como si tuviera miedo...

Sin embargo, me olvido de todo. No es momento para pensar sobre cosas sin sentido. Estoy ahí para trabajar; para follar. Lo empujo contra la pared, así puedo tener control sobre él. Aprovechando la cercanía, hundo mi rostro en su cuello y reparto un montón de besos cortos en esa zona. Él jadea al contacto, justo cuando mi aliento choca contra su carne. Su cuerpo tiembla mientras sus dedos apresan con fuerza la tela de mi camiseta.

Sonrío contra su piel. Mis manos son incapaces de quedarse quietas, empiezan a vagar por cada parte de su cuerpo tocando suavemente por encima para su ropa. No tardó demasiado para colar la mano derecha bajo su camiseta tipo polo, empezando a deslizar mis dedos muy despacio por toda su piel. Mientras mi lengua se desliza de manera erótica por su cuello, recorro sus abdominales hasta ganarme un gemido de su parte.

He estado tanto tiempo en esto qué sé exactamente en donde tocar, para tenerlo gimiendo como una zorra caliente entre mis brazos.

— ¡Ngh...! —jadea, de pronto.

Mi dedo índice ha topado con su tetilla izquierda. La presiono un poco y él gime sin poder evitarlo. Queriendo escuchar más de eso, me deshago de su camiseta con rapidez. Su pálida piel queda al descubierto y no puedo más que lamerme los labios.

Se ve realmente apetitoso.

Me quito la camiseta también, terminando por aventarla hacia algún lado. Él me mira directamente; sus ojos vagan por cada centímetro de piel morena que ha quedado al descubierto, mientras sus mejillas vuelven a tomar aquel leve color rojo. Le sonrío de nueva cuenta, más porque su reacción me ha parecido totalmente adorable. De hecho, tras cada segundo que pasa, empiezo a pensar que tal vez sí es su « **primera vez** » con un hombre.

Bueno, sea como sea, su primera vez o no, le haré gozar como nunca. Para eso me pagan.

—Vamos muy bien, ¿no lo crees? —digo, para intentar que se relaje un poco. Levi chasquea la lengua, y desvía la mirada.

—Sólo apresúrate, mocoso.

Suelto una carcajada ante su respuesta, pero eso es todo. Incapaz de poder esperar más, y haciendo caso a su orden, reanudo mi trabajo. Doy un beso pequeñísimo en su mentón —porque jamás besaba en la boca a mis clientes—, y comienzo a bajar por todo esa zona. Levi tiembla de regreso, lo hace con más fuerza cuando mi lengua empieza a pasearse por toda su piel, dejando rastros de saliva por todos lados.

Sus dedos se pierden en mi cabello, al tiempo que le escucho soltar otro gemido. Sin embargo, es cuando me agacho otro poco, y encuentro su tetilla izquierda con mi lengua, que él gruñe con más fuerza. Succiono ese sonrosado y coqueto botoncito, antes de lamer todo su alrededor. Levi no puede más. Siento como intenta restregar su erección contra mi pierna, alentándome a sonreír de regreso.

Al menos ya lo está disfrutando, me digo.

Además yo también deseo más. Mi polla palpita dolorosamente dentro de mis pantalones; quiere hundirse de una vez en ese estrecho y caliente ano. Tras ese pensamiento no puedo seguir conteniéndome. Mis manos se mueven traviesas por toda su piel, bajan con lentitud hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón. No dudo ni un instante, con la maestría que he adquirido con el pasar de los años, desabrocho el botón. Levi da un respingo, parece que quiere alejarse pero la pared que hay tras su espalda no le permite ir muy lejos.

—Tranquilo, sólo tienes que relajarte —digo, en su oído. Él tiembla de nuevo cuando chupo sin reparo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Es ahí cuando aprovecho para deslizar mi mano bajo su ropa. Siento su dureza en mis dedos. Su erección está totalmente mojada y palpitante, pidiendo un poco más de atención.

— ¡Ngh...! E-espera un... un po-poco...

—Shh —murmuro, contra su boca. No junto nuestros labios, sólo los dejo rozándose—. Esto te gustará. Déjate llevar, Levi.

Tras eso, mi mano captura su caliente polla. No tardo mucho para empezar a mover mi mano de arriba hacia abajo por toda su extensión, embarrando el líquido preseminal ahí. Sus gemidos se han vuelto más pesados, mientras sus uñas dejan unas delgadas marcas rojas en mi espalda.

— ¡No! ¡A-ahí...no! —jadea, pero no presto atención a sus palabras. Estoy más ocupado acariciando sus testículos— ¡Ngh! ¡Ah-ah!

Sonrío de regreso. Me gusta escuchar esos gemidos ahogados, tan sólo sirven para avivar el inquieto cosquilleo empieza en mi vientre y se riega hasta mi erección. Levi entierra aún más sus uñas en mi espalda, mientras mantiene apretado los ojos y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Incluso hay un poco de saliva escurriendo por sus labios. Repaso mi lengua por donde ese líquido se desliza, borrándolo por completo.

Mi mano nuevamente atrapa su pene, él suelta un jadeo y comienza a mover sus caderas para intentar obtener un poco más de placer. No me hago del rogar, simplemente le doy lo que pide. Hago más rápido el movimiento, mientras Levi vuelve a gemir desesperado.

—E-esto no... ¡Ah, ah! —jadea, poniendo las manos sobre mis hombros— no es-está... ¡Ngh! bi-bien...

—Sí lo está —respondo, lamiendo su cuello y deslizando mi dedo pulgar por su erección hasta llegar a la punta llena de presemen y taparla. Levi se estremece—. Sólo necesitas dejarte llevar.

Él niega varias con la cabeza, pero se ve interrumpido cuando su cuerpo tiembla sin poder evitarlo. Oh, ya está cerca.

—No... No es e-eso... ¡Ngh! Yo... Yo soy...

—No digas más, sólo disfruta.

Él clava sus uñas en mi piel una vez más. Habrá marcas ahí mañana.

— ¡No, mo-mocoso de mierda! —ladra, perdiendo la compostura por un minuto. Le miro perplejo, deteniendo todo movimiento. Está clavando esos oscurecidos ojos en mí, parece estar debatiéndose sobre si continuar o no—: Yo... Te-tengo que decirte algo...

Pestañeo un poco incómodo. No tengo ni idea del por qué, pero creo que no me gustará nada...

—Soy... —empieza. Sus mejillas se cubren de rojo, uno demasiado potente como para ser por la excitación. Me quedo en silencio esperando a que él continúe, sin embargo hay un montón de escalofríos corriendo por mi espalda advirtiéndome que algo no va realmente bien— Yo soy... vi-virgen...

¿Qué?

 **¡¿Qué...?!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1):** Se le conoce como « _zona roja_ » a los lugares donde se concentran los bares y locales dedicados a la prostitución.

* * *

 **N/A** : JAJAJAJA, SÍ. NO SÉ QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO CON MI VIDA. Pero, en fin, espero qué le guste la historia, advierto de una vez que tendrá muchas cosas zukhulemthaz :Q_ XD. No será tan larga, pero prometo darles mucha diversión y limones ùvú (?). Por cierto, tendremos también un poco de FarlanxLevi -corazón-, no mucho, sólo lo esencial (?).

Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review. ¡Son mi alimento de cada día! ; A ;

Pasen buen día :)

 **Próximo capítulo: Sold my soul, and yeah, the truth hurt.**

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Prostitute!Eren.**

* * *

 **SEX, YEAH!**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**.

 **#** _ **Sold** my **Soul** , and yeah, the **truth** **hurts**_ **#**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Hay silencio tras sus palabras y quiero reír a carcajadas limpias porque no sé exactamente cómo reaccionar ante eso. Solo me quedo ahí mirándole fijamente buscando algún rastro de burla en sus ojos o voz. Pero no hay nada de eso. De hecho, parece estar hablando en serio.

 _Aterradoramente en serio._

Aguanto la respiración durante varios segundos mientras camino hacia atrás, buscado alguna manera de alejarme de ese ser sonrojado y —peligrosamente— _virgen_. Mi espalda choca contra la pared más cercana al instante. Levi sigue temblando sin parar al mismo tiempo que desvía la mirada hacia un punto muerto. No puede ni mirarme a los ojos si quiera.

 _Cristo..._

 _¡Oh, Cristo!_

Y no lo soporto más. Así, sin más, empiezo a reír cuál enfermo mental porque toda la situación me resulta increíblemente absurda; inverosímil. Levi no se queja ante mi reacción, tampoco dice más. En cambio, empequeñece en su lugar, mientras intenta arreglar su ropa. Pero no puede hacerlo, está tan nervioso que su cuerpo no deja de temblar.

—Cá-cállate —suelta, tras haber chasqueado la lengua. Quiero parar de reír, más no lo logro. Sin intención alguna de molestarlo, las carcajadas se hacen más escandalosas. Es una reacción natural, yo también estoy nervioso porque jamás he pasado por algo similar—. ¡Cierra el puto hocico, mocoso de mierda!

Dejo de reír, pero, al mirarlo de regreso, no duro demasiado. Más carcajadas escapan de mi boca sin poder evitarlo, mientras sostengo mi estómago con una mano; ha empezado a dolerme.

—E-es que... —digo, intentando buscar un poco de oxígeno— Es que... es-esto es tan... increíble.

Él truena la lengua otra vez, su cejo se frunce al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecen ante la ira mal contenida. Creo que eso significa que mi final está cerca, pero ni aún así dejo de reír. ¿En serio planeaba perder la _virginidad_ con un prostituto...?

 _Pobre hombre_.

—Si sigues riendo te mataré yo mismo, te lo juro —escupe, sin más, con una voz fría que logra estremecerme. Pero esa imagen que proyecta, de chico _virgen_ sonrojado y adorable que no deja de temblar, le quita credibilidad a sus palabras—. Este asunto es más serio de lo que crees, niño —sin embargo, es lo siguiente que dice, muy en voz baja, lo que logra que deje de reír y centre toda mi atención en su persona—: Si... si no hago esto él jamás me tomará en serio...

Tras eso, pestañeo sin entender al mismo tiempo que observo su manera de actuar. Su boca se ha torcido un poco, sus mejillas se han vuelto a sonrojar mientras acaricia su brazo izquierdo, con la mano derecha, y desvía la mirada hacia el suelo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí...?

Quizá, el asunto sí es más en serio de lo que pienso.

—Oye, escucha —digo, para llamar su atención. Suelto un suspiro pesado mientras me revuelvo el pelo. El ambiente ha comenzado a parecerme de lo más incómodo—. No sé qué cosa estabas planeando, pero si quieres perder la _virginidad_ , yo no soy el indicado para eso. Busca a alguien más.

Levi arruga la nariz, y me mira como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¿En serio acabas de decir qué no eres el indicado? —gruñe, haciendo varios ademanes exagerado— ¡Eres un jodido prostituto! ¡Te pagan por follar!

De alguna manera, su comentario me ha indignado. Es mi turno de arrugar el gesto y medio fruncir el ceño.

—¡Pero no por quitar _virginidades_!

Levi bufa de manera escandalosa, pero no dice más. Durante un momento nos quedamos en silencio, uno pesado que, poco a poco, va consumiendo la sala de estar.

—Mira... No soy del tipo que está interesado en tener sexo con prostitutos sólo porque sí. De hecho, nunca ante me había interesado en follar con alguien. Pero esto, estar aquí, contigo, ahora, de verdad tiene una buena razón.

Cierro los ojos y con un simple movimiento de cabeza le ánimo a continuar. Él no se ve tan convencido, pero, luego de mordisquear varias veces su labio inferior, por fin habla.

—Me gusta una persona. Es un imbécil, pero siempre piensa en los demás, antes de sí mismo; tiene buen corazón —murmura. Sus ojos han cobrado cierto brillo que logra remover algo en mi interior—. Es mi mejor amigo, ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo y... —hace una pausa larga. Dirige sus orbes a mí, mientras vuelve a sonrojarse— realmente, realmente, quiero que él me _ame_...

Hay algo en la manera en que él pronuncia aquello que me revuelve el estómago. No en el mal sentido, en realidad; me causa ternura. Siento que Levi está siendo demasiado sincero conmigo apesar de que sólo llevamos unas horas de habernos conocido.

—Entonces sólo deberías enamorarlo —es mi respuesta, luego de pensarlo durante un rato. Aunque no sé si eso es lo que él quería escuchar.

—Eso intento —dice, tras haber mordido su labio inferior—. Por eso quiero tener sexo contigo.

De nuevo, frunzo el ceño y agito varias veces la cabeza. Por alguna razón, la situación me resulta difícil de captar.

—No lo entiendo, ¿de qué manera te ayudaría tener sexo conmigo? Eso no hará que él te ame.

Levi abre los ojos tras mi pregunta, sus mejillas nuevamente han adquirido aquella tonalidad de rojo mientras captura de regreso su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Parece como si estuviera sopesando la idea de decirme todo su plan. Es entonces, tras varios segundos de silencio, que sólo se ve roto cuando la lluvia empieza a dejarse escuchar, que él se anima a contestar al mismo tiempo que apretuja la tela fina de su pantalón entre sus dedos.

—U-una vez... —comienza. Ha hablado tan bajo que me cuesta mucho escucharle claramente— Una vez mi tío le dio un consejo a mi madre que realmente funcionó —relata, mirando hacia el suelo, como si quisiera huir de ahí—. Él le dijo: _«Kushel, si alguna vez quieres conquistar a un hombre; házlo por medio del sexo, mujer» «Olvídate de eso que dicen que a los hombres se nos enamora por medio del estómago, eso es una mentira, hermana» «Si realmente quieres enamorar a un hombre, el sexo, rudo y experimentado, es la mejor opción. Recuerda mis palabras, Kush; sé qué, tarde o temprano, te servirán»_

—Ah... —es lo único que respondo cuando él termina de contar.

Tras eso, me quedo en silencio un rato mientras pestañeo sin poder hacer más, porque mi cerebro carbura al mil por hora intentando, al menos, entender sus palabras. Realmente me cuesta creer que Levi —siendo un hombre que se ve tan maduro e inteligente— quiera recurrir a ese absurdo consejo para enamorar a alguien.

Digo, hay otras maneras.

Flores, chocolates, cartas, ir al cine, citas o salidas a pasear por la ciudad. Qué sé yo. Pero jamás imaginé que alguien recurriría al sexo.

Por dónde se mire, la idea me resulta inverosímil.

—Por eso es que _quiero_ , y _necesito_ , tener sexo contigo —aclara, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a poner su pose de matón. Del hombre pequeño asustado, tierno y sonrojado, ya no hay rastro alguno—. Tú tienes experiencia en esto, mucha, ¡ _muchísima_! Y sé, que si me acuesto contigo cada noche, entonces aprenderé a complacerlo adecuadamente.

Sus palabras, de alguna desconocida manera para mí, logran hacerme sentir extrañamente ofendido, por lo que suelto un bufido escandaloso mientras recojo mi camiseta que aún seguía olvidada en el suelo. Quiero decir, soy un prostituto no un _profesor del sexo._

—Mira —digo, cuando ya me he puesto la camiseta. Levi centra su total atención en mí, como si buscara alguna respuesta positiva de mi parte—, yo no puedo ayudarte. Será mejor que busques a alguien más.

Levi frunce el ceño, sus ojos se entrecierran y brillan de una manera extraña, mandándome un montón de escalofríos por los brazos. Esa mirada suya me aterra.

—Escucha, niño, necesito de tu ayuda. No tengo tiempo para andar eligiendo a alguien más; de alguna manera, siento que eres el indicado para ésto.

—No lo haré, ya te lo dije —repetí, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Levi gruñe.

—¿Por qué no, mocoso de mierda? ¡Dame una buena razón!

—¡Porque eres _virgen_! —grito, como si fuera demasiado obvio—. ¡No pienso acostarme con un virgen! ¡Sentiría que estoy abusando sexualmente de ti!

Él parpadea, luego se pinta de rojo otra vez.

—¡Cá-cállate, idiota! ¡No tienes por que andar gritándolo! —dice, con la voz temblando, casi avergonzado.

—¡Pues entonces deja de hacerme propuestas! —le reclamo— Además, no tendría tiempo para estar contigo todos los días, ¡necesito _trabajar_!

Levi se pasa una mano por el pelo, parece estar cansado de la bizarra situación, igual que yo.

—Mira, en serio, te _necesito_ para esto. Si el problema es el dinero te pagaré, por supuesto; ¿ _mil quinientos_ está bien para ti?

—¡No! ¡Ya te dije que...! —y callo durante un momento. Sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente, sobretodo la cantidad que ha mencionado. Pestañeo un par de veces, antes de dirigir mis orbes hacia él— ¿Mil quinientos por los días que pase contigo?

Él me mira como si le hubiera ofendido, o algo peor. Desvío la mirada por un segundo, dejándola en un punto muerto. Cada vez que Levi me dedica una de esas miradas siento que mi muerte está más y más cerca. Es sorprendente que siendo tan _pequeño_ pueda intimidarme de esa manera.

—No, mil quinientos por _día_ , obviamente.

 _«Por día. Por día. Por día. Por día_ —repetía mi cabeza—. _Mil quinientos por día. ¡Por día!»_

—¿E-es una broma? —inquiero, sorprendido por la cantidad. Es más de lo que ganaba en una semana completa; en un mes incluso.

Levi chasquea la lengua.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? Aunque si es muy poco para ti, puedo aumentar quinientos más.

Y no puedo más que quedarme sin respiración durante un segundo, totalmente impactado ante la cantidad que está dispuesto a pagar para dejar de ser virgen. Me paso una mano por el cabello, mientras mi mente se debate entre aceptar o huir de inmediato de ahí para jamás volver.

Sin embargo, sería una mentira decir que el dinero no me caería bastante bien. Podría pagar las deudas que me aquejaban —más que nada el alquiler de mi departamento—, y hasta ayudaría a Petra con los pagos atrasados que tiene, también. Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza al mismo tiempo que mi mano acaricia mi nuca.

Es difícil la situación, sin duda.

—¿Y bien? —insiste, ante el silencio profundo que ha invadido la habitación— ¿Qué dices...?

—¿Só-sólo quieres aprender a tener sexo?

—Sí... yo... quiero saber cómo complacer...

Suelto un suspiro y miro hacia el techo, como si esperara que las respuestas me cayeran de él.

—Bien —digo—. Bien, lo haré. Te enseñaré a ser todo un experto en la cama, Levi.

Tras esas palabras, los orbes oscuros de mi compañero se iluminan al instante. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera, recubre su rostro dándole una imagen totalmente diferente.

Jesús, si sonriera así más seguido seguramente conquistaría al tipo en un segundo.

—De verdad, gracias —dice, con sinceridad. Su voz, incluso, se ha vuelto más suave. Sí, es un hombre con muchísimas facetas, sin duda—. ¿Está bien si paso por ti mañana, a las nueve?

Suelto un suspiro.

—Sí, suena bien.

Levi asiente, sin ponerme ningún « _pero_ ».

 **(...)**

Armin ríe con ganas cuando, al día siguiente, en el bar dónde él suele trabajar, termino mi relato. Coloca una botella de cerveza frente a mí mientras lleva un mechón de su cabello rubio tras la oreja. Sin saber exactamente por qué me siento tan avergonzado, quito la mirada, centrándola en un punto muerto, al mismo tiempo que tomo un gran trago del líquido amargo.

—Ya, deja de reirte —le regaño, ceñudo.

Mi mejor amigo suelta otro par de carcajadas.

—Lo-lo siento, E-Eren —dice, buscando un poco de oxígeno para sus pulmones, cuando su risa ha parado—. Pero es que me resulta difícil de creer. ¿Seguro que no has estado leyendo de esas novelas que Mikasa suele comprar a escondidas de ti?

Me sonrojo, pero intento disimular. Quizá él no necesite saber que, algunas veces —sólo cuando estoy aburrido—, suelo leer esos libros.

—¡Armin! ¡Claro que no!

—Bueno, es que suena casi a trama de novela barata, lo siento —él encoge los hombros, al tiempo que aparece una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. Sólo falta que, al final de todo, terminen enamorados. ¿No sería eso tan _cliché_?

Suelto un bufido y le miro aburrido, casi como diciéndole _«¿en serio acabas de decir eso, Armin?»._ A veces, me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente, él diga cosas tan estúpidas como esas.

—Oye, esto en serio, si te lo conté fue porque quiero saber tu opinión; no para que te burles de mí.

Luego de mi queja, mi amigo hace un ademán al aire mientras se acomoda en la silla que está a mi lado. No dice nada durante un rato —que se me antoja como una eternidad—, sólo se dedica a mirar distraídamente hacia al frente dónde, tras la barra, se encuentran todas las botellas de licor. Juego casi con nervios con una pajilla verde mientras los segundos pasan; se convierten en minutos y empiezo a sentirme algo extraño. No es demasiado normal que Armin tarde tanto para contestar.

—En realidad, no hay mucho que pueda decirte, Eren —confiesa, luego de un rato. Hay una sonrisa en su boca, más no llega a sus ojos. Tampoco dirige sus ojos azules hacia mí. Es como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo—. Sólo puedo aconsejarte que te andes con _cuidado_.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquiero. Armin pestañea confundido y, por fin, me mira directamente— ¿Sientes qué algo no va bien?

Él encoge los hombros.

—No, para ser sincero. Es una buena manera de ganar mucho dinero.

—Sí.

—¿Y tienes un plan para todo esto? —pregunta, tomándome desprevenido— ¿O sólo piensas _tirártelo_ , así sin más? Porque, sinceramente, no creo que de esa manera él vaya a aprender mucho, amigo.

Me encuentro a mí mismo saltando en mi lugar, mientras mis ojos se abren de sobremanera. Lo cierto es qué no había pensado sobre eso. Armin entiende mi reacción, pero no se molesta. Simplemente suelta un suspiro profundo y pinta una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que recarga su mentón sobre su mano.

—Por tu reacción debo suponer que no has pensado sobre eso.

—Ah, supones bien —confieso.

Él ensancha la sonrisa.

—Sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo te ayudaré, Eren —dice, intentando esconder la emoción en su voz. Esta vez, es mi turno de sonreír para él, mientras le miro entusiasmado—. Pero, cuando termine mi turno del trabajo, debes invitarme a comer.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo que quieras!

Armin ríe con ganas ante mi actuar, lo que me hace imitarlo. Luego, toma el lapicero negro que trae tras la oreja y rebusca en el bolsillo de su pantalón durante unos segundos. Saca de ahí una hoja blanca perfectamente doblada, antes de dirigirme una sonrisa tímida.

—Empecemos haciendo una lista.

Parpadeo.

—¿Lista?

Él asiente y guiña un ojo.

—¡Claro! Si de verdad quieres enseñarle a ser un experto en el sexo, entonces tienes que empezar por el principio; todo paso a paso —ante la cara de idiota que le dedico (más que nada porque no sé a qué se refiere) Armin suspira, antes de perder su mirada en el papel blanco que ha colocado en la barra—. _Mira y aprende_ , Eren.

Tras eso, Armin empieza a escribir.

 **(...)**

Son las ocho y media de la noche. Hace frío, demasiado. Suspiro pesadamente mientras me abrazo a mí mismo, queriendo guardar un poco de calor, e intento mantenerme escondido, tras una farola, de algunos clientes. Se supone que no debo a aceptar a alguien, al menos por el momento; o, en su defecto, en lo que llega Levi.

Me muerdo el labio inferior ante el sólo pensamiento de su nombre. Todavía considero ridículo todo aquello, y aún dudo que él vaya en serio con todo eso. Digo, querer aprender a tener sexo sólo para conquistar a alguien seguía sonándome... inverosímil.

—¿Eren, qué estas haciendo?

La pregunta de Petra me ha tomado desprevenido, ni siquiera la miré venir. La respiración se me atora durante un segundo apenas, mientras volteo para verla. Está parada a mi lado, sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho y mantiene un gesto sereno, pero regañón —cuál madre— en su rostro. Le sonrío de manera nerviosa e intento disimular.

—Hola, linda —digo. Petra tuerce el gesto, luego suspira con fuerza.

—¿Por qué estás escondiéndote? —pregunta, de nuevo, mientras su rostro cambia. Ahora me mira con preocupación— Has estado ahí desde que dejaste a tu último cliente, ¿qué sucedió? ¿¡Te hicieron algo malo!?

Trago saliva con dificultad, mientras me regaño en mi interior. Tan sólo estoy haciendo que ella se preocupe a lo tonto.

—No, no es nada —respondo, haciendo varios ademanes exagerados al aire—. Sólo... estoy un poco cansado.

Petra pestañea, por la cara que pone sé que todavía no me cree del todo.

—¿Seguro que es sólo eso? —inquiere, tras haber fruncido la nariz.

Asiento.

—Sí, anoche no pude dormir bien —medio miento, porque, en realidad, me costó bastante conciliar el sueño ayer—. Siento haberte preocupado.

—No te disculpes, es sólo que no me gustaría que te enfermaras o algo parecido —dice, sonriendo para mí—. Por cierto, eso me recuerda —Petra ha usado un tono de voz bastante infantil, alarmándome en silencio—, ¿cómo te fue con el hombre buenísimo de ayer? ¿fue bueno? ¿activo o pasivo? ¡Vamos, cuéntame todo!

Es ahí cuando tiemblo sin querer, mientras me sonrojo un poco. No esperaba que ella preguntara sobre eso. Empiezo a toser de manera exagerada porque no sé qué más hacer para disimular el color rojo que ha adquirido mi rostro.

Rayos, no estoy tan seguro de si sería buena idea contarle a mi amiga. No es que no confíe en ella, al contrario. Sino que siento que Petra terminará regañándome por alguna razón. Creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por ahora.

—¿¡E-Eren!?

—Estoy... estoy bien.

—De verdad, estás actuando extraño —repite, arrugando la nariz de nuevo.

Muevo la mano en el aire para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Imaginas cosas, Petra —sonrío, casi temblando—. Y sobre tu pregunta; estuvo bien. Nada... nada nuevo, tú sabes.

Ella chasquea la lengua.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué lástima! Tenía cara de ser todo un experto en la cama.

Me quedo en silencio durante un segundo, aunque luego quiero reír cuál enfermo mental por sus palabras. Me obligo a mí mismo a morderme la lengua para no reventar a carcajadas ahí mismo.

 _Pobre, pobre e ingenua Petra._

—Sí, pues... pues no-no fue na-nada espectacular —tartamudeo, todavía aguantando las ganas de reír.

Petra está a punto de decir algo más, pero, nuevamente, se ve interrumpida cuando un auto negro con placas de Sina se estaciona frente a nosotros. Al reconocerlo, no puedo más que tragar saliva con dificultad y ponerme nervioso. Al parecer, Levi va verdaderamente en serio. Mi compañera no tarda nada más que un par de segundos en ahogar una exclamación a medias.

Ella también ha reconocido el auto.

Mierda, por alguna razón quiero huir.

 _«Lo haces por el dinero, Eren_ —me dice mi mente—. _Recuérdalo bien. Por esos dos mil que puedes ganar hoy»_

—¡Oye! ¡Yo conozco ese auto! —exclama, con verdadera emoción, mientras aplaude al aire— ¡Es el del hombre buenísimo!

—Se llama Levi, Petra —le hago saber, casi sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

—¡Incluso te dijo su nombre! ¡Wow! De seguro viene para otra ronda, eh, tigre.

—Ah, supongo...

 _«Oh, si lo conocieras sabrías que no tiene nada de especial... más que ser virgen, claro»._

La ventanilla polarizada se baja. Levi asoma la cabeza, apenas y un poco —en realidad pareciera estar avergonzado por estar aquí—, para luego dirigir sus orbes oscuros a mí. De nuevo, mi cuerpo se agita sin poder evitarlo y las ganas de huir se apoderan de mí. Pero no me voy, me quedo a enfrentar mi destino cómo el hombre que soy.

Él mueve un dedo en mi dirección, indicando que me acerque a él, ganándose una risita coqueta de Petra y un suspiro pesado de mi parte.

—Debo irme, el deber llama — digo, para intentar relajarme, pero no funciona—. Nos vemos luego, Petra.

Tras un asentimiento de su parte, camino hacia lo que la vida me ha preparado.

 **(...)**

—Realmente pensé que no vendrías —es lo primero que digo cuando me he acomodado en el asiento del copiloto.

Dentro, se siente cálido; justo como ayer, mi cuerpo se relaja al instante mientras respiro tranquilamente. Todavía huele a vainilla y fresa, y _Undisclosed Desires_ de _Muse_ suena desde la radio.

Levi suelta un bufido, mientras clava esos ojos verdes en mí. Otra vez, desvío la mirada. Sé que no es un matón despiadado que me violará cuando tenga la oportunidad (creo...), pero, aún así, todavía me siento intimidado en su presencia.

—Ya te dije que voy en serio con esto —recalca, poniendo el auto en marcha por lo que me apresuro en abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad—. Quiero dejar de ser virgen.

Agito la cabeza, intentado borrar sus palabras. Ojalá nunca hubiera mencionado eso, así todo sería más fácil... al menos para mí.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero cualquiera puede arrepentirse al último segundo, ¿sabes?

—Pues yo no, niño —gruñe—. Jamás me arrepiento de mis decisiones, que te quede claro.

Tras eso, no digo más durante todo el camino. Sólo me dedico a ver por la ventana.

La noche es hermosa, merece ser apreciada.

 **(...)**

El camino hasta su departamento lo hicimos en total silencio; ninguno de los dos se empeñó en hacer una plática. Quizá porque ambos estábamos igual de nerviosos.

Me miro las manos mientras le sigo por los enormes pasillos que guían hasta su departamento. Todo es silencioso, y me hace sentir aún peor. Todavía tengo estas enormes ganas de echarme a correr. Pero, ¿por qué, exactamente? No lo sé. Es como si presintiera que algo no saldrá bien de todo esto.

 _«¡Patrañas!_ —exclama ese lado irracional de mi mente— _. Nada saldrá mal, Eren. Sólo recuerda el dinero»._

Sí, nada puede salir mal, me digo.

—Entonces —dice, cuando ingresamos a su departamento. Ni siquiera sé cuando es que llegamos—, ¿cómo haremos esto? ¿nos acostaremos y ya?

Arrugo la nariz.

—No, precisamente —explico—. Lo haremos paso a paso, ¿bien? —digo, recordando las palabras de Armin.

Levi camina hasta el enorme sofá de tres plazas que hay en la sala. Se sienta en él y, con un ademán, me invita a acomodarme a su lado. No me queda de otra más que aceptar, quizá Levi no es un cliente como los otros (es un caso _especial_ ), pero sigue siendo un cliente y debo obedecerlo en todo.

—Explícate —exige, con tono de superioridad. Ruedo los ojos y procedo a sacar la hoja de papel que Armin preparó para este momento.

—Toma, aquí viene cómo haremos esto —articulo, mientras extiendo el papel hacia él.

Mi cliente pestañea, con un poco de desconfianza toma la hoja que le ofrezco. No tarda demasiado en desdoblar el papel y empezar a leerlo. Entonces, conforme sus ojos se mueven por las letras que Armin ha plasmado ahí, sus mejillas enrojecen de sobremanera, mientras sus ojos se abren.

Oh sí, esperaba esa reacción.

Armin ha escrito una lista ahí; según él, si la seguimos tal cuál, Levi aprenderá a ser un experto en la cama. No son demasiados números, sólo los indicados:

 **Uno: Caricias. —Empieza por tocarlo suavemente; casi de manera juguetona, hasta llegar a llegar a ser descarado y juguetón. ¡Verás cómo le gusta!**

 **Dos: Masturbación. —A todo hombre le gusta masturbarse un poco. Enséñale que tú puedes hacerlo mejor; empieza lento, juega un poco con él, hasta tenerlo gimiendo por más.**

 **Tres: Oral. —Demuéstrale que no sólo eres bueno con las manos, también con la boca. Usa la lengua y un poco los dientes, eso es bastante placentero.**

 **Cuatro: Lubricación. —Nada es más sexy ante la vista de tu pareja que verte preparándote por ti mismo. ¡Recuerda siempre decir su nombre mientras lo haces!**

 **Cinco: Sexo. —Sólo déjate llevar. Eso es lo más importante.**

—¿E-en serio lo haremos así?

—Sí. ¿Hay algún problema? Pienso que si quieres complacer al tipo, entonces debes aprender todo eso; paso a paso, lentamente.

Luego de mis palabras, él levanta el mentón lleno de orgullo, pero todavía sigue sonrojado.

—Bien, que sea así, entonces —confirma.

—Por cierto, tengo una duda... —empiezo, medio dubitativo, rehuyendo la mirada de él— Aunque no sé si sea buena idea preguntar... porque... huh... es algo personal.

Levi suelta un suspiro, luego sé acaricia el puente de la nariz.

—Pregunta; puedes hacerlo —dice, con calma.

Luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, me obligo a mí mismo a continuar.

—¿Po-por qué... eh... sigues siendo... virgen?

—Sabía que preguntarías eso —murmura, cruzando las piernas y poniendo una pose más relajada. Intento imitarlo, pero, a diferencia de él, no estoy demasiado cómodo con esto—. Tengo... un trastorno con la limpieza. Detesto cualquier cosa que pueda ensuciarme, ¿sabes? —confiesa, fijando sus ojos en mí—. Eso incluye el sexo; lo considero bastante sucio. Uno termina sudado y lleno de fluidos, ¡es asqueroso! Además... Realmente, en mis _treintaitrés_ años de vida, nunca me ha llamado la atención; hombre o mujer me resultan todos iguales, sin gracia. Hasta que llegó Farlan...

Él por fin ha mencionado el nombre del hombre en cuestión, sin embargo; mi cerebro se ha quedado como congelado, intentando procesar sus palabras.

¿Levi... acaba de mencionar que... tiene _treintaitrés_ años?

 _¿¡Treintaitrés!? ¿¡En serio!?_

Hay silencio durante un rato, más que nada porque aún sigo sorprendido ante la revelación de su edad —realmente no parece estar en los treintas—, por lo que es Levi quién vuelve a iniciar una conversación.

—Ahora yo tengo una duda —dice, agitando en el aire el papel que le he dado con anterioridad—. ¿Por qué no hay besos en tu lista? ¿Cómo se supone qué aprenderé a besar?

Mi cuerpo tiembla, es una reacción natural; por lo que no puedo evitarlo. La respiración se me atora mientras volteo a mirarlo como si me hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido, casi horrorizado.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¡E-espera un poco ahí! Ve más despacio, creo que soy demasiado lento para esto —exclamo, moviendo las manos con exageración en el aire. Quiero creer que escuché mal. Levi hace un mohín de hastío—. ¿Eso... eso qui-quiere decir que... nunca has besado?

Él asiente como si fuera demasiado obvio. Nuevamente quiero huir.

—Claro, jamás he hecho eso. ¿Sabes cuantas bacterias se pasan, de boca en boca, por un simple beso? ¡Millones! —dice, pero creo que ha exagerado.

Chilló en mi interior mientras me cubro el rostro con mis manos, maldiciendo mi mala suerte. O sea, el tipo no es sólo virgen encima jamás ha besado en su vida.

 _«¿Puede irme peor?_ —pienso, pudriéndome en mi miseria interior»

Pero poco sabía yo que, efectivamente, sí podría irme peor.

Y, de alguna manera, mi destino cambia apartir de ahora...

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Holiwis! OwO/ aquí está la continuación de este fic ; A ; de verdad, no pensé que les gustaría tanto. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! ; A ; Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, jajaja. ¿Ya se imaginan TODAS las cosas zukhulemthas que deberán hacen Eren y virgen-Levi? XD. ¿Les gustó el sabio consejo que dio tío-Kenny? Él siempre siendo un gran ejemplo XD.

Y sí, soy mala. Por eso dejaré el sexo rudo y duro contra el muro para el final (?) È_É

En fin, hoy responderé sus reviews por aquí. Así que comenzamooos~ \\*-*/

 **Mimito: Holi! ; A ; que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer. Y pues, ya ves, aquí está la continuación XD. Sí, jajaja, Levi está enamorado de bebé-Farlan(?) XD. Muchas gracias por tu bello review ; A ;**

 **Naancii: Hola! Ah, sobre tu pregunta; no, no habrá lemmon entre Farlan y Levi (no eres la única posesiva con su OTP XD), sólo serán cosas leves, acercamientos y eso, pero te prometo que no pasará más. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ; v ;**

 **Mery38alice: Ay, jajaja, muchas gracias u/u. ¡De verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡Qué bueno qué te gusten mis historias! ; A ; te prometo que me esforzaré para hacer este fic bien bello, bonito y lleno de cosas sensuales (?) XD. Gracias por tu bonito review ; A ;**

 **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose: Holitas! Aquí está la continuación para que puedas leer más, jajaja :3. Yo amo a Petra, por eso no me resistí y le di un papel bueno para ella -corazón-. Y bebé-Marco ya aparecerá también ;) tendrá su parte en esta historia también :3. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ; A ;**

 **Ame8910: Holis! Jajajaja, aquí tienes el capítulo, para que sigas fangirleando (?). Ojalá te guste :3 gracias por tu review ; v ;**

 **YAOI'BLYFF: OMG! YO AMO TUS HISTORIAS ; A ; a mí me encanta cómo escribes y tu review me hizo muy feliz. Gracias por leerme siempre ; A ; en serio lo aprecio mucho :,3**

 **Laufeyson Zim: Holis, Zim :3 Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste. Gracias por tu comentario ; v ;**

 **Keiyah R. Chan: -la revive muy revivida(?)- XD. Holaaaa! muchas gracias por leer ; - ; que bueno que te haya gustado (y que volvieras a leer algo de SnK x3). Sí, jajaja. Bebé-Levi es súper dúper virgen (?), así es más adorable él XD. Gracias por comentar ; A ;**

 **Alex Hellsing: Jajaja, holis :3. Me alegra que te haya gustado, en serio XD. Gracias por seguir mi historia y por tu review ; A ;.**

 **Emil K: Hola! Sí, bebé-Levi es Mega virgen, el pobre (?) XD. Créeme, Eren le enseñará lo qué es bueno 1313 (oshe sý) (?). Y claro qué habrá sexo del mejor... pero no todavía -mala(?)- XD. Muchas gracias por tu review ; A ;**

 **Anto13: Holitas! Jajaja, sí, el nombre del fic es de una canción de Marina and the Diamonds (deberías escucharla si no lo has hecho, es muy muy buena x3), de hecho, el nombre de los capítulos son parte de la canción, también XD. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, siempre me hacen sonreír; en serio ; v ;. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! ; A ;**

 **Luna: Holaaa! ¿Te gustó mi manera de narrar? Muchas gracias ; A ; pasé tanto tiempo sin escribir que a veces pienso que mi narración es mala y oxidada (?), pero creo que no ; A ;. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, ojalá te guste el capítulo ;)**

 **Guest: Holis :3, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste también /o/. Muchas gracias por comentar ; A ;**

 **Elevenright: Holi! Ya traje la continuación, así que ya puedes relajarte(?) *-* jajaja x3 gracias por tu review ; A ;**

 **Ikaeluxor: Hola! Yo también adoro a Eren prosti :Q_. Se me hace mega sensual (oshe zý XD). Muchas gracias por tu comentario ; v ;**

 **Akire: Holaaa~ Jajaja, sí, Levi es virgen, así bien puro mi bebé ùvú (?). Pero no, no habrá violación. Eren jamás abusaría a diestra y siniestra de bebé-Levi, al menos no en este fic XD. Y sí, ten por seguro que pondré sexo... pero no aún eue (?). Muchas gracias por tu comentario ; v ;**

 **YinxD: Hola! Aquí está ya la continuación, para que sigas leyendo (?) Y no te preocupes, las cosas zukhulemthas ya empiezan en el próximo capítulo 1313. Gracias por tu review ; A ; ¡Me alegra tanto que te gusten mis historias! ; v ;**

 **ChibiGoreItaly: Holis XD. Jajaja, sí a bebé-Levi le gustaba mantenerse virgen, casto y puro; es adorable él ùvú (?) XD. Lo sé D: sólo hay fics de RiRen con Eren prosti, por eso yo quise cambiar un poco y hacerlo EreRi. El fandom debe renovarse ùvú. El EreRi es vida, ahora y siempre, por los siglos de los siglos, ramen uwu (?) XD. Muchas gracias por tu bello y sensual comentario ; A ;**

 **Daurina-Mikko: Holaaas! Jajaja, niña, mi debe desvelarse ùvú. Hay que dormir bien todos los días (?). Pero muchas gracias por leer ; A ;, aquí está la continuación; ojalá te guste ;3. A mí también me gusta el FaRi, peeeero Levi siempre será únicamente de Eren uwu (?). Gracias por comentar ; A ;**

 **Megane en la Luna: Holaaa, jajaja, pues aquí está ya la continuación *o* muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y dejarme tu comentario, en serio gracias ; A ;**

 **UntouchableBersek: Holitas~! ese bebé-Levi se la pasa haciendo confesiones inesperadas XD. Muchas gracias por tu review ; A ; espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Guest(2): Holaaas! Ya tienes la continuación aquí, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado :3. Y claro que actualizaré mis otras historias (quizá me tarde, pero jamás las abandonaré ; v ;). ¡Me alegra que te guste mi redacción! Muchas gracias por tu comentario ; A ;**

 **Unfair7: Holis! JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Que bueno que te gusten mis fics y limones (oshe zý (?) XD). Pues aquí está ya la continuación 8), ojalá te guste! Muchas gracias por el favorito y el comentario, en serio ; A ;**

 **: Holiii! Ya lo continué, ojalá te haya gustado *-* muchas gracias por comentar ; A ;**

 **Memerememe: (¿Escribí bien tu nombre? XD) Holaaaa! Jajaja, te prometo que en el próximo capítulo tus ganas de más se calmarán un poco, habrá cosas zukhulemtas (?) eue. Gracias por dejar tu comentario ; A ;**

 **Tsukihime Yoru Ni: Holiiis! Jajajaja, gracias por tu review, cada vez que veo uno tuyo me río mucho (?) XD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ; A ;**

Y bueno, esos son todos (creo) fueron veintiséis, si faltó alguien, avíseme. Soy medio despistada XD Jajajaja. De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus hermoso reviews, los favoritos y alertas ; A ;. Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno 8) XD.

En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo por decir. Nos vemos pronto /o/

 **Próximo capítulo: Nothing is provocative anymore, even for kids.**

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido sexual explícito** | **Prostitute!Eren.**

 **N/A** : Jajajaja, no hay lemmon en este capítulo, pero sí un poquitín de _salseo_ (ozhe zý) XD. Espero que les guste.

¡Agradezco a la _Mikraller_ por ser la beta de este fic desde que lo comencé! ; A ;

Yo te amo, Mik :c (?)

Mik: uvú -admira sus cuernos en el espejo(?) :v -

* * *

 **SEX, YEAH!**

 **By** : _Maka Kagamine_.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres**.

 **#** _Nothing is **provocative** anymore, even for **kids**_ **#**

 **(01. Primera lección: caricias)**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Después de echarme un interminable monólogo mental sobre por qué sería mejor declinar la oferta e irme de ahí, miro a Levi. Ahora él se encuentra caminando al frente de mí —ya que nos dirigimos hacía su habitación— por lo que sólo puedo ver su espalda y esa nuca perfectamente rapada. Y lo agradezco en silencio, así no notará cómo, a cada paso que doy, suelto un montón de insultos para maldecir mi suerte.

Sí, joder. Estoy nervioso, por puro milagro no me he puesto a temblar cual gelatina.

Pero deben comprender, jamás lo he hecho con un inexperto. Es más, ¿qué clase de hombre llega virgen a los _treinta_...?

 _«Uno qué se mantiene en conserva —se burla mi mente, como si la situación fuera tremendamente banal—, y te está dando la oportunidad de abrir su lata, Eren»_

Dejo escapar un bufido para mí mismo y llevo un mechón de mi pelo tras la oreja para intentar disimular el sonrojo que amenaza con aparecer en mi cara. A cada pequeño segundo que pasa me pongo más y más nervioso, quiero huir; desaparecer y pensar que jamás conocí a Levi. Pero, por alguna razón, no lo hago. Simplemente continuo siguiéndolo en silencio por ese enorme pasillo que parece no tener final.

Es luego de unos cuantos pasos más que él se detiene frente a una puerta. Su mano toma el pomo de ésta y lo gira para, finalmente, abrir la puerta. No puedo más que quedarme sin palabras cuando observo lo grande que es su habitación. Casi hasta parece ser del tamaño de mi departamento entero. Las paredes son color verde, uno suave que combina a la perfección con los muebles de madera de cedro y las cortinas azules.

Levi se sienta en la cama. Es una de esas enormes donde fácilmente caben como cuatro personas. Su cuerpo tiembla sin parar pero su rostro se mantiene inmutable, como si estuviera guardado todos sus sentimientos tras alguna falsa capa de frialdad. Está nervioso, éso puedo notarlo. Sus dedos juegan entre sí y su mirada huye de la mía. Sé que debe ser muy difícil para él. En serio que lo sé; saber que perderás la virginidad con un desconocido es duro, demasiado. Sin embargo, Levi tiene la oportunidad de detener todo —porque jamás haría algo que él no quisiera—.

 _Mi cliente tiene ese chance que yo nunca tuve..._

Tras ese pensamiento me encuentro en la necesidad de agitar la cabeza para barrer con todo recuerdo doloroso. No debería estar pensando en éso. No es momento de recordar ese pasado. Tomo una enorme respiración, antes de centrar mi mirada en su persona.

—No estés tan nervioso —le digo, tomándolo desprevenido. Él salta en su lugar, mientras sus ojos se abren y se clavan en mí. Está sonrojado, sólo un poco. No debería hacerlo, pero termino pensando que él es adorable cuando se pone de ésa manera—. No haré nada que tú no quieras. Si me pides que me detenga lo haré.

Levi chasquea la lengua mientras el color rojo en su rostro se extiende un poco más.

—Jamás he hecho esto —repite, con la voz dubitativa—. No sé qué debería hacer.

Tras sus palabras hago un gesto con la boca para luego suspirar dramáticamente.

—Sólo... sólo respira profundo, ¿bien? — _¡y con un demonio, deja de decir que eres virgen_!—. Empezaremos despacio, para que vayas acoplándote a este mundo desconocido.

Él cierra los ojos con fuerza, toma una gran respiración mientras aprieta parte de las sábanas blancas entre sus dedos. Le toma un rato calmarse, pero logra hacerlo —al menos un poco—. Ya no tiembla tanto pero el sonrojo aún permanece en esas pálidas mejillas. Trago saliva antes de restregarme las manos en la tela de mi pantalón vaquero; pese a todo, aún sigo nervioso.

Hay silencio, uno que se vuelve totalmente pesado cuando Levi abre los ojos y los fija en mí. Durante un segundo tengo la sensación de que me he quedado sin aliento, pero termino atribuyéndoselo a la situación.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora...?_

 _«Oh, a mí no me preguntes —escupe mi subconsciente, como si estuviera ahí sólo para burlarse de mí—, el prostituto aquí eres tú»_

Suelto un gruñido bajo, uno que sólo yo logro escuchar. Creo que estoy empezando a volverme loco, por completo.

—¡Bien! Entonces, empezaremos ya —digo, fingiendo una sonrisa y lanzando un aplauso al aire. Necesito darme ánimos a mí mismo.

Mi cliente asiente mientras se remueve un poco en la cama, las colchas bajo él se arrugan e intento dejar de pensar y simplemente dejarme llevar, como lo hago siempre.

—Quítate la ropa, pero déjate sólo la interior —le pido.

Es ahí donde Levi regresa la mirada hacia mí; una de sus delgadas cejas se levanta al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo se agranda en sus mejillas.

—¿¡Qué!? —jadea, casi dramático.

—Éso, quítate la ropa —repito, al ver su cara, parece no haber captado mis palabras del todo—. No podemos hacerlo con la ropa puesta, ¿entiendes?

Ésas parecen ser las palabras mágicas, un poco dudoso Levi empieza por quitarse el saco negro que trae puesto, antes de dejarlo a su lado en la cama. Sigue con la simple camiseta informal gris, muy despacio, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, la levanta y empieza a deslizarla fuera de su cuerpo. La piel pálida de su pecho queda al descubierto y me tomo la total libertad de repasar cada centímetro de ella, deleitándome con la vista de esas tetillas sonrosadas y esos abdominales que no están tan marcados, pero son totalmente apetitosos; te invitan a pasar tu lengua por ellos para saborearlos y empaparlos con caliente saliva.

 _Oh, wow. ¿Soy yo o hace calor?_

 _«Eres tú, pervertido...»_

Resoplo un poquito mientras desvío la mirada hacía la pared más cercana. No debo dejarme llevar, al menos no del todo. Levi es inexperto en estos temas y cualquier cosa —mala— que haga probablemente le marque para siempre.

Cuando regreso los ojos hasta él, ya se está bajando el cierre del pantalón. Noto como sus piernas tiemblan —ya que se ha levantado—, y parece como si no pudiera mantenerse sobre sus pies por mucho tiempo. Por fin, su pantalón cae al suelo mostrando un bóxer azul marino. Intento no hacerlo, pero termino deslizando mis ojos por cada parte de su cuerpo, de nuevo.

Hay que aceptarlo, Levi está buenísimo.

Él no dice nada, sólo se queda ahí, parado frente a mí. Sus ojos evitan los míos y sus dedos juguetean entre sí, parece que mi insistente —y un poquito pervertida— mirada lo hace sentir incómodo. Agito un poco la cabeza para barrer todo pensamiento, luego le sonrío.

—Ok, ahora toma asiento —Levi pestañea, pero termina por obedecerme. Se sienta donde estuvo antes y desvía la mirada. Todavía se rehúsa a verme.

El incómodo ambiente invade la habitación, y no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior. Nunca antes me ha pasado algo similar. Quiero decir, con mis clientes voy al grano, un poco de juego previo para calentar el ambiente; un poco de manoseo por aquí y allá, palabras sucias susurradas al oído y saliva deslizándose por el cuerpo, es suficiente para romper el hielo, pero con Levi es diferente. Mi cerebro simplemente no sabe cómo continuar o qué hacer.

Me llevo una mano a la nuca y jugueteo con algunos mechones largos que hay ahí. Se supone que Levi espera mucho de mí, quiere que le enseñe a tener sexo para conquistar a su « _amigo»_ , pero la realidad es —por más absurdo que suene— que no sé cómo continuar. Cierro los ojos y me obligo a tomar una enorme respiración para tratar de poner en orden todos mis pensamientos.

 _«Bien, sólo recuerda lo que dijo Armin —mi mente por fin parece querer cooperar—: ve despacio; poco a poco, debes transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad»_

Con ese pensamiento, asiento para mí mismo. Abro los ojos lleno de determinación, con todo el ánimo para continuar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, comienzo a quitarme la ropa también, hasta que sólo quedo con mi ropa interior; unos bóxer en color verde militar. Levi se sonroja todavía más, pero logro ver como sus ojos recorren cada parte de mi piel morena que ha quedado al descubierto. No puedo evitar sonreír un poquito al notar que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumenta y sus ojos brillan de manera peculiar.

Sin decir algo más, y escuchando solamente el ruido que hacen las gotas de lluvia al estrellarse contra la ventana, camino hacia él. Levi sólo me mira en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior varias veces. Cuando llego hasta la cama, me dejo caer a su lado, en el colchón. Él da un respingo, cuando siente mi peso, y durante un momento aguanta la respiración, a la vez que deja su mirada en el suelo.

Aunque antes no lo aparentaba, ahora realmente me doy cuenta de lo virgen que es.

—Antes de iniciar, debo hacerte una pregunta —digo, para llamar su atención. Él asiente, pero no me mira en ningún momento—. ¿Alguna vez has masturbado, o bien tenido un orgasmo?

No responde, pero por su reacción —con las mejillas realmente coloradas, los ojos abiertos de par en par y la respiración detenida— me hago la sola idea.

—No.

 _Ugh..._

—Empezaremos esto con lo más básico —digo, volteando hacia él para encararlo. Intento sonar calmado, lo que más necesito en este momento es que Levi se relaje—: Tal cómo lo decía en el papel, lo primero serán las caricias —explico, mientras observo la manera en que Levi apretuja las sábanas entre sus dedos—. Puedes usar las manos; tus labios y lengua también pueden hacer magia. Te enseñaré dónde debes tocar, besar y lamer para tenerlo suspirando por más.

Levi pestañea.

—¿E-estás diciendo qué... debo lamer el cuerpo de alguien? —pregunta, arrugando el entrecejo y poniendo una mueca de asco. Reprimo las ganas de bufar.

 _«Este hombre es demasiado quisquilloso»_

—Sí, tendrás que hacerlo. Mira, si enserio quieres ser todo un experto en esto del sexo, entonces debes dejarte llevar. No es malo ni asqueroso. De hecho, puede ser tremendamente placentero.

—Bien —refunfuña.

 _Aquí vamos, entonces. Recuerda, Eren, ve despacio. Dale confianza._

—Acuéstate.

Mi cliente tiembla ante la orden, pero termina por obedecerme. Después de echarle una mirada a la cama, Levi se acuesta en ella, con los brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se queda ahí, sin moverse, tieso como una jodida roca mientras aprieta los ojos con fuerza. Tuerzo la boca y me despeino algunos mechones; no vamos a lograr mucho si él sigue estando tan tenso.

—Oye, no necesitas estar tan... asustado —comienzo, haciendo que él abra un ojo y me miré directamente—. Ya te dije que no te haré daño, cuando me lo pidas pararé, confía en mí —murmuro, poniendo una sonrisa para él. Levi desvía la mirada y le escucho balbucear algo incomprensible por lo bajo—. ¿De qué manera sueles relajarte luego de un mal día?

Levi titubea.

—Escucho música, por lo general.

Asiento varias veces.

—Oh, bien, bien. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si pones un poco de música para que dejes de pensar un rato?

Mi compañero encoge los hombros, luego se levanta un poco y estira su mano hasta alcanzar el pequeño control remoto que está en la mesa de noche al lado izquierdo de su cama. Aprieta un botón y al instante una melodía un tanto calmada invade la habitación. No me cuesta demasiado reconocerla; es _Ride_ , de _Lana del Rey_.

Levi vuelve a recostarse en la cama, suelta un suspiro que se me antoja de lo más largo, antes de cerrar los ojos. Es luego de un rato que él se nota más calmado, por lo que procedo a continuar. Muy despacio, sin el afán de asustarlo, me acomodo sobre su cuerpo sosteniendo mi peso en mis antebrazos. Levi lo siente, por supuesto. Sus orbes se abren y ahí puedo notar el color que tiene en realidad. No son negros, tampoco grises; son verdes. Un jodido verde oliva que te atrapa al instante.

—¿Qué...? —susurra, pero le detengo al poner mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—No digas nada, Levi —hablo, quedito. Junto mi rostro al suyo, hasta que sólo mi dedo índice separa nuestros labios. Mi cliente se sonroja, lo que me lleva a sonreír—. Cierra los ojos. Sólo escucha y siente.

Tras eso, Levi traga saliva. Su nuez de Adán sube y baja casi de manera sensual ante mis ojos, como una invitación a lamerle en ésa zona. Sus ojos se cierran de inmediato y es cuando me apresuro a continuar, lo que menos quiero es que él vuelva a ponerse nervioso.

—Hay muchas partes de cuerpo que son erógenas —empiezo, mientras deslizo mis dedos por la piel de su estómago. Levi tiembla, sus labios se entreabren y un montón de escalofríos rellenan su carne—, ¿lo sabías? Sólo con tocar en ciertas zonas puedes incluso correrte, sin necesidad de masturbarte.

Levi quiere hablar, sin embargo, todo sonido muere en su boca cuando mi mano se guía hasta su pecho, recorriendo lentamente por sus abdominales, subiendo para poder alcanzar sus tetillas sonrosadas. Él jadea cuando mi dedo pulgar la roza descaradamente, y noto el color rojo hacerse más visible en su rostro.

—Aquí, por ejemplo —continúo, mientras aprieto ese botón entre mis dedos índice y pulgar. Levi gime despacio—, es muy placentero cuando te tocan en esta parte, ¿cierto? —agrego, presionando con un poco más de fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

Levi se retuerce en la cama, mientras su espalda se arquea y un coqueto jadeo escapa de sus labios.

—¿Pero sabes qué se siente mejor? —pregunto y, sin dejarle responder, acerco mi boca hasta su tetilla. Soplo un poco de mi aliento contra ella y Levi vuelve a gemir ante la sensación—: Cuando alguien hace esto.

Entonces, mis labios capturan su tetilla y succiono con fuerza. Levi gimotea un montón de incoherencias mientras abre los ojos y arquea la espalda, incapaz de soportar la abrumadora sensación. Luego, mi lengua se desliza despacio ahí, dejando un motón de saliva por toda esa sensible zona. Él no lo soporta, sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y jala con fuerza.

Con eso, levanto la mirada; Levi tiene los ojos entreabiertos, los labios separados y algo de saliva escurriendo por su mentón. La imagen es tremendamente erótica.

—Es fantástico, ¿cierto? —pregunto, dejando un beso coqueto en su tetilla. Levi sólo puede gemir en respuesta, el sonido se hace pesado cuando mis dedos vuelven a capturar su botón, que se ha puesto un poco rojo e hinchado, y apretujan un poco más—. Siempre es placentero cuando te tocan aquí, Levi —explico, mientras, esta vez, mis labios repasan por la piel de su pecho, subo muy despacio dejando que, de vez en cuando, mi nariz también toque su caliente carne.

Levi huele como a menta y chocolate; una combinación por demás _tentadora_.

—¡Ah...!

Es cuando mi cabeza se hunde entre el hueco que queda entre su cuello y hombro, que él jadea porque mi respiración pega contra su piel. Sonrío un poco.

—Esta zona también es muy sensible, ¿sabías? —pregunto, sin despegar mi rostro de su cuello. Entonces, después de dejarle un beso pequeñísimo, me tomo la libertad de lamerle ahí, sin importar más—. Hazlo lento, Levi; disfruta siempre de las reacciones de tu compañero —tras cada palabra, más besos invaden su tersa piel, causándole varios escalofríos—, no hay nada más excitante que escuchar los gemidos y jadeos que pueda soltar.

Sus dedos, incapaces de seguir en mi cabello, se dirigen hasta mi espalda. Empiezan a deslizarse en todos lados, provocando un hormigueo en mi polla. Estoy excitado, demasiado. Puedo sentir como mi sexo palpita, buscando un poco de liberación. Pero ignoro toda incómoda sensación porque no es momento de pensar en mí.

No obstante, cuando Levi empuja la cadera hacia arriba logro sentir su erección chocando contra mi entrepierna. La fricción es maravillosa, y sólo logro pensar en lo placentero que se siente cada vez que él se restriega contra mí, buscando un poco más de atención. Me muerdo el labio y cierro los ojos cuando tengo la impetuosa necesidad de meter la mano bajo el bóxer de mi cliente para darle lo que más desea.

Pero aún no es momento para éso.

—Hay otra parte donde también puedes lamer para darle una asombrosa sensación, Levi —sigo con la clase, para luego dejar un beso sobre su mentón—. Presta atención, ¿bien?

Muy lentamente mi lengua se arrastra hasta llegar a su oído, dejando un camino de cálida saliva por donde pasa. Sin reparo alguno, chupo el lóbulo de su oreja, al mismo tiempo que él vuelve a restregar nuestros sexos y mis manos recorren sus costados, acariciando sus costillas y el hueso que sobresale de su cadera.

—¡Ngh! —gime, mientras se retuerce en la cama, apretando los ojos.

Me separo un poco de su cuerpo, dejando su oreja brillante por toda la saliva que ha quedado ahí, tan sólo para ver su estado. Su cuerpo, mojado debido al sudor, tiembla un poco por todas las placenteras sensaciones que le recorren, hay un intenso sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y respira rápido, casi con dificultad.

Su imagen aviva el cosquilleo en mi pene, e inconscientemente me paso la lengua por los labios. No puedo evitarlo, Levi se ve realmente _apetitoso_ en este momento. Y éso que apenas es la primera clase, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo estará para la segunda.

—Te sientes maravilloso en este momento, ¿eh? —digo, más o menos en broma, mientras mis labios se encargan de dejar un beso pequeñísimo tras su oreja. Levi no responde, no puede hacerlo. Está demasiado nublado cómo para hacerlo— Pasaremos a otra parte ahora —explico, vagando mis ojos hasta su abdomen, logrando ver la erección que su bóxer apenas y cubre—, encárgate de aprender esto, ¿está bien?

Es entonces, mientras _Starlight_ de _Muse_ empieza a resonar en la habitación, que bajo de nuevo por su cuerpo. La punta de mi lengua se entretiene delineando esos coquetos abdominales, al mismo tiempo que mis dedos juguetean con el elástico de su ropa interior, pero sin hacer más. Levi jadea con fuerza, el sonrojo se acrecenta en su rostro y su cabeza, sobre la suave almohada, se mueve de un lado a otro totalmente abrumado.

—Juega un poco cuando tengas la oportunidad —susurro. Mi aliento golpea contra su piel, y mi cliente se estremece de nuevo—. Es más excitante así, Levi.

Hundo mi lengua en su ombligo, aprovechando su descuido. Al mismo tiempo que su espalda se arquea, las cortas uñas de Levi rasgan mi espalda, dejando una delgada línea roja ahí. Pero realmente no me importa, de hecho; todo éso me parece erótico. Me quedo un rato así, jugueteando con su piel, saboreando todo pequeño rastro de sudor que se desliza por cada recoveco de ese delicioso cuerpo. Levi lloriquea, se muerde el labio inferior y vuelve a empujar su cuerpo contra el mío, buscando más.

Es entonces cuando aprovecho; mis dedos toman el inicio de su bóxer y muy lentamente, todavía sin dejar de besar y lamer su piel, empiezo a retirar esa estorbosa y húmeda tela. Sin embargo, él no parece del todo de acuerdo. Sus ojos, con un dejo de terror brillando en ellos, se abren por la sorpresa, su boca se separa, como si quisiera decir algo, mientras se levanta con los antebrazos para poder verme fijamente.

Me golpeo en mi interior, debo hacerlo más lento.

—Tranquilo —digo, dedicando una mirada llena de entendimiento—, no haré nada.

Levi traga saliva, pero termina por creerme y vuelve a recostarse en la cama. Sonrío levemente, antes de continuar bajando su ropa interior. Segundos después, su pene queda al descubierto. El glande está mojado, repleto de líquido preseminal y palpita por la excitación.

Me paso la lengua por los labios, inconsciente. Las ganas de meterme a la boca su erección y darle ese placer que nunca nadie le ha dado, me golpea con fuerza. Por éso, no me queda de otra más que agitar la cabeza mientras mi mirada se desvía hacia cualquier lado.

De nuevo, aún no es momento para eso.

Reparto un montón de besos por su vientre, ignorando su pene hinchado, bajando hasta toparme con su pubis perfectamente depilado. Levi gime ahogado cuando mi lengua empieza a recorrer esa parte de su piel, pero sin tocar su erección. Simplemente me dedico a besar y lamer, muy lento. La sensación es demasiada para él, lo sé porque sus jadeos empiezan a resonar con más fuerza mientras sus dedos jalan los mechones cafés de mi cabello.

—¡Espe...! ¡Ah-ah! —lloriquea, cuando mis dedos corren por sus costados, mientras más besos se concentran alrededor de su endurecida polla, pero sin tocarla— ¡Yo-yo no...!

 _Ya está..._

Entonces, al mismo tiempo que _You Only Live Once_ de _The Strokes_ se reproduce y llena la habitación, doy un beso en la mojada punta de su pene.

Levi no lo soporta más.

Su cuerpo se arquea y deshace en temblores mientras arruga las sábanas entre sus dedos. Él suelta gemido más prolongado que los anteriores, al mismo tiempo que eyacula con fuerza. El líquido blanco, espeso y caliente moja su vientre y pecho al instante. La imagen es tan erótica que sólo puedo morderme el labio para evitar asaltarlo ahí mismo.

— _Felicidades_ —sonrío, luego de un minuto, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Él se levanta un poco con los antebrazos, para mirarme un tanto confundido—, acabas de tener tu primer orgasmo—. Las mejillas de Levi vuelven a teñirse de rojo—. ¿Alguna duda sobre la clase de hoy?

Él gimotea alguna cosa, niega y deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, todavía respirando con dificultad.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya le tocaba actualización a este fic, y bueno aquí la tienen XD. Ojalá fuera de su agrado :3 En los siguientes capítulos tendremos las demás clases con el profe Eren ewé (ozhe zý) (?).

¡Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, favoritos y follows, de verdad! Soy tan feliz askajak ; A ; Esta vez no puedo responder sus comentarios, pero sí lo haré para el próximo cap, lo prometo ùvú.

Bueno, es todo lo qué tengo por comentar. ¡No se les olvide dejar un review, son mi alimento de cada día! ; A ;

 **Lyne Diamond***

 **Próximo capítulo: Question good and question bad.**

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | _**Prostitute!Eren.**_

 **N/A:** ¡Y les traigo actualización! ¡Yey! ❤ Pido una enorme disculpa si encuentran algún error; aún sigo sufriendo sin internet, así que no se lo pude mandar a la Mik para que lo revisara.

¡Perdón! :(

* * *

 **SEX, YEAH!**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro.**  
 **#** _Question_ **_good_ **_and_ _question_ **bad** **#**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

 **.**

* * *

Armin no se queja cuando, varias horas después, en su departamento, aprovechando que se ha sentado a mi lado, utilizo su regazo como almohada. Él ríe de manera infantil mientras se toma la total libertad de perder sus dedos entre mi pelo café, quita algunos mechones de mi frente e intenta —inútilmente— peinarlos. Suelto un inmenso suspiro, cierro los ojos y me relajo por completo.

Después de dejar a Levi, lo único que necesito es dejar de pensar un rato, y sólo estando con Armin lo logro. Él me comprende a la perfección; escucha mis problemas y me aconseja. Ha sido así desde siempre. Nos conocemos desde niños, vivimos en el mismo orfanato durante un tiempo. Más que mi « _mejor amigo_ », es casi como mi hermano.

—¿Tan mal te fue? —pregunta. Su voz es suave, casi como un leve murmullo.

—En realidad... no fue tan malo como pensé que sería —contesto, con simpleza, todavía sin abrir los ojos—. Pero fue rarísimo; tiene treintaitrés y es tan virgen que nunca se ha masturbado, ¿¡puedes creer eso!? —exclamo, haciendo varios ademanes exagerados. Escucho a Armin reír nuevamente, y me alienta a continuar— Incluso ese fue su primer orgasmo, Armin. ¡El primero!

—Debió ser bastante difícil para ti.

Asiento varias veces. Los dedos de Armin se hunden aún más en mi cabello, relajándome todavía más.

—Algo —respondo, haciendo una pausa—. Yo... me sentí un poco raro; incluso, recordé mi pasado.

Mi amigo deja de mover sus dedos al instante de mis palabras. No dice nada, pero su mano busca la mía a tientas. Cuando la encuentra, entrelaza nuestros dedos, dándome un silencioso consuelo. Su calor es reconfortante y me hace olvidarme de todo durante un momento. No me sorprende, que él actúe de esa manera, sin embargo. Armin conoce mi tormentoso pasado. Él sabe todo lo que debí hacer para que pudiéramos sobrevivir en las calles, luego de que abandonamos el orfanato.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, se escucha verdaderamente preocupado.

Con eso, abro los ojos y le dedico la mejor de mis sonrisas para demostrarle que, en realidad, ya estoy mejor. El pasado es el pasado. Hace mucho tiempo atrás decidí que eso no me afectaría más...

—Lo estoy, Armin —sonrío, elevando sólo mi pulgar de la mano que él no sostiene—. Ya no duele, no como lo hacía antes.

—Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, ¿verdad? —dice, sincero. Sus ojos azules conectan con mis orbes verdes, mientras sus dedos se aprietan un poco más contra los míos.

Sonrío sólo para él; para agradecerle por todo.

—Lo sé —susurro, todavía mirándole fijamente—. Gracias, Armin, no sé que haría sin ti.

Él ríe de esa manera tan infantil que le caracteriza. Sus pómulos se levantan y un par de hoyuelos se dibujan en sus mejillas, dándole una imagen quizá más tierna. A veces, ni siquiera parece que él tenga ya veintitrés años. Supongo que es por ese aspecto suyo tan aniñado que es tan famoso en el bar donde trabaja.

—Estarías viviendo entre tu mierda mental, seguramente —se burla, para aligerar el ambiente que se ha cubierto, de un momento a otro, con tonalidades de tristeza y melancolía.

Finjo ofenderme pero, al final, termino soltando una risotada a la que Armin se une con efusividad. Sin embargo, nuestro momento de « _intimidad_ » se ve interrumpido cuando un carraspeo llena la pequeña sala.

Mi amigo y yo dejamos de reír para mirar a la persona que, ahora mismo, está parada frente a nosotros. Es un hombre alto, musculoso; tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos profundamente azules. No me cuesta demasiado reconocerlo, es Erwin Smith, el compañero de departamento de Armin.

Y, según él, su amor « _imposible_ ».

—¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunta, intentando disimular. Pero usa tinte de voz que se me hace bastante peculiar (parece _celoso_ ), mientras sus ojos vagan hasta nuestras manos que aún se mantienen unidas.

—No, en realidad —respondo, como si la situación no fuera de gran importancia. Es entonces cuando Armin se apresura a separar nuestras manos y desviar la mirada hacia un punto muerto—. Sólo hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, ya sabes.

Erwin, que no se ve tan convencido con mi respuesta, pestañea largamente. Luego sonríe y camina hasta sentarse en el sofá pequeño sofá que sobra en la sala. Él siempre hace lo mismo; cuando Armin y yo estamos juntos, Erwin intenta nunca dejarnos a solas.

Parece como si, de verdad, él estuviera celoso por alguna razón.

Y creo saber exactamente cuál es esa razón...

—Sí, es que... Eren tiene un empleo extra —dice Armin, con una sonrisa floja en el rostro.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclama, viéndose verdaderamente interesado. Sus ojos azules se centran en mi persona, haciéndome sentir un poco incómodo— Eso es bastante bueno, siempre cae bien ganar un poco más de dinero.

Toso un poquito, para intentar bajarme la incómoda sensación que se desliza por mi cuerpo, y rasco levemente mi mejilla. No me avergüenzo de mi trabajo —podría haber terminado peor—, pero admito que decir que le doy clases de sexo a un virgen me hace sentir como... abrumado.

—¿Un poco? —Armin se carcajea— Eren es _dos mil_ dólares más rico que tú y yo, Erwin.

Erwin deja de respirar por varios segundos. Sus ojos azules se abren por la impresión y su boca se separa, como si quisiera decir algo. Pero no hay palabras que salgan de él, sólo sigue mirándome fijamente. Por eso, no puedo evitar los escalofríos que se deslizan por mi cuerpo, provocándome un silencioso estremecimiento.

—¿Qué demonios? —jadea Erwin, viéndome como si no pudiera creerlo— ¿Estás metido en algún negocio _ilícito_ , Eren? —sus cejas gruesas se juntan y no puedo más que mirar hacia otro lado cuando siento su mirada calar hasta lo más profundo de mí.

Por alguna razón, me siento acorralado. Pero no me sorprende ni tampoco me resulta raro que se muestre así de preocupado; Erwin es dos años mayor que yo —tres que Armin—, además de que sabe exactamente el tipo de pasado que mi mejor amigo y yo traemos a cuestas, amenazando con aplastarnos en cualquier momento... Supongo que por esa razón él siente esa necesidad de cuidarnos.

Erwin Smith es un buen tipo.

—¿Aparte de la _prostitución_? —inquiero, con motas de sarcasmo inundando mis palabras, y enarcando una ceja—. No, en ninguno. Así que no te metas en tu papel de _papá regañón_ y deja de mirarme así.

—Tranquilo, Erwin —Armin vuelve a participar en la conversación. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro, una que logra provocarme un frío que se desplaza lentamente por toda mi espalda—. Eren no está vendiendo drogas ni nada de eso que estás imaginando —confirma, mientras manda hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello rubio—. Él sólo le dá clases de sexo a un virgen.

Tras esa revelación, no me queda más que mirarle con la boca abierta mientras me acomodo en mi lugar y siento el sonrojo invadir mis mejillas. Se supone que él no debía decir nada. Erwin, sin embargo, no reacciona como lo esperaba; no dice nada durante un rato, sólo permanece en silencio. Sus espesas cejas se levantan y nuevamente su boca se abre, más sorprendido que al principio.

 _Ugh_... estoy acabado.

—¡Armin! —me quejo, arrugando la boca y escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta mi amigo, pestañeando varias veces, sin entender nada— ¿Se suponía qué era un secreto?

—¡Obviamente lo era!

Mi amigo encoge los hombros, parece como si la situación le diera totalmente igual.

—Bueno, eso debiste decirme al principio. No soy adivino, lo sabes.

Suelto una ronda de quejidos por lo bajo, aún con la cara oculta entre mis dedos, preparándome mentalmente para el sermón interminable que _papá_ Erwin seguro terminará por darme. No obstante, y para mi sorpresa, eso no sucede. Erwin sólo hace un sonido que logra captar mi atención, por lo que dirijo mi mirada hacia él. No hay rastro alguno de enojo o molestia en sus ojos, de hecho sólo alcanzo a notar un poco de preocupación.

Bueno, es mejor de lo que imaginé.

—En realidad —empieza, luego de largos segundos de mantenerse en silencio—, no sé qué decirte sobre eso. No estás haciendo nada malo, así que no puedo regañarte —dice, todavía clavando sus ojos en mí—. Sólo espero que andes con cuidado.

Frunzo el ceño, pero después hago un asentimiento.

—Sí, _papá_ , prometo que me cuidaré —digo, burlón. Erwin suelta una risa baja y Armin niega por lo infantil que algunas veces suelo actuar.

—Entonces... ¿quién es el tipo? —pregunta, de verdad interesado. Su espalda se recarga totalmente en el sofá y cruza su piernas, viéndose demasiado relajado ahora.

Mis hombros se encogen al mismo tiempo que vuelvo a utilizar el regazo de Armin como almohada. Mi mejor amigo tampoco se queja esa vez. Él ríe de nuevo, sus dedos se pierden en mis hebras castañas y me mira fijamente. Es Erwin quien no se ve muy feliz con la posición que he tomado, alcanzo a notar un deje de incomodidad y molestia —celos, le llamo yo— en sus ojos, que logra disfrazar segundos después.

Me pregunto si algún día se animará a dar el siguiente paso...

—No sé mucho de él, para ser sincero —confieso, regresando la mirada a él. Erwin arruga la boca un poco—. Sólo sé qué es millonario, es virgen a los treintaitrés y me paga dos mil dólares por clase. Soy rico.

—¿No sabes su nombre? —inquiere, otra vez, arrugando el gesto.

—Mmm... Levi, ese es su nombre y sólo sé que es de Sina.

Tras mis palabras, Erwin vuelve a quedarse sin palabras durante un largo rato. De hecho, parece totalmente sorprendido. Sus orbes azules están abiertos por completo y su boca un poco separada. Parece como si supiera algo que yo no. Con ese pensamiento, regreso la mirada para Armin, quien parece tampoco entender nada. Tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y la boca torcida.

Algo no anda realmente bien aquí.

—¿Sucede algo? —es mi amigo el que se aventura a preguntar. Sus dedos siguen en mi cabello, pero se han quedado quietos.

—Es sólo que... —Erwin pausa la frase, pestañea varias veces y después sonríe realmente burlón—, yo sólo sé de un Levi que vive en Sina, y es, de hecho, un empresario muy importante —comenta, la sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro y los escalofríos atacan sin piedad mi espalda.

Armin, entonces, hace una exclamación que ahoga a los pocos segundos mientras abre los ojos de sobremanera, cuando termina por atar todos los cabos sueltos. Yo no puedo evitar arrugar la frente y parpadear varias veces, sintiéndome perdido.

En serio no entiendo nada.

—¡No puedes estar hablando de _ese_ Levi! —chilla Armin. Erwin se ríe ante la reacción de mi amigo.

—Bueno, no podemos estar seguros de que sea él —expresa, haciendo un ademán al aire—. Pero las probabilidades son altas.

Chasqueo la lengua para llamar su atención.

—A ver, ¿me explican qué está sucediendo? —participo en la conversación, ya cansado de no entender ni mierda.

Es Erwin quien regresa la mirada azul hacia mí. Todavía sonríe, por lo que sus orbes brillan de manera peculiar. Aún así, me estremezco sin razón y desvío los ojos hacia la pared. No puedo seguir mirándole. Me siento nervioso sin saber por qué.

—Digamos que _ese_ Levi quizá tiene una empresa llamada « _Under Pleasure_ ».

Entonces, la respiración se me atora cuando todo se aclara en mi mente. De repente tengo esa sensación de querer reír a carcajadas —creo que por lo inverosímil—, pero no lo hago. Sólo me quedo con la boca abierta, las carcajadas apelmazadas en mi garganta y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡No! —jadeo, impresionado— No puede ser...

Armin se ríe a carcajadas sueltas.

Erwin sonríe con ganas.

 _Condones._

Levi tiene una empresa de _condones_.

 _¡De condones!_

 **(...)**

El reloj marca las ocho y media de la noche. El frío en María es terrible, sobretodo en diciembre; puedes sentir que la navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina. La ráfaga de aire congelado que me golpea logra estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Suelto una maldición por lo bajo mientras me abrazo a mí mismo y lanzo una mirada alrededor. La oscura calle, sólo iluminada por una farola que parpadea y las luces neón del burdel más cercano, está casi vacía. Pese a que algunos de mis compañeros están distribuidos en diferentes partes de la cuadra buscando clientes, no han habido demasiados en realidad.

No ha sido una buena noche. Si esto sigue así terminaremos sin trabajo.

—Uh, rayos. El frío es terrible y la noche aún más —se queja Petra, como si pudiera leer mi mente, ganándose mi atención.

Cuando volteo a su dirección, ella intenta darse un poco de calor pero la manera en que viste no le ayuda mucho. El vestido violeta de tirantes es demasiado corto tanto así que gran parte de sus muslos quedan al descubierto; deja muy poco a la imaginación, para ser sincero.

—Hemos pasado peores, ¿no? —sonrío para ella, mientras le pongo mi chaqueta de cuero negro sobre sus hombros. Ella me mira sorprendida y, de nuevo, intenta negarse—. Úsala, Petra. Tú realmente la necesitas más.

Petra sonríe avergonzada mientras se acomoda la chaqueta. Luego, me mira de regreso. Hay un montón de agradecimiento brillando en sus ojos, por lo que le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

—En serio, gracias por cuidarme tanto —ella sonríe.

Encojo los hombros y hago un ademán simplón al aire.

—Si no te cuido yo, ¿quién lo haría entonces? —digo, bromeando. Petra suelta una risa que me contagia a los pocos segundos.

Hay silencio después, no es incómodo ni pesado. Se siente bien, de hecho. Los minutos pasan y los autos lujosos, en la carretera frente a nosotros, nos ignoran y siguen de largo yendo rumbo al bar que acaban de inaugurar. Ese mismo donde las prostitutas son extrajeras; ese mismo que nos quita el trabajo.

Petra suspira, yo me desacomodo el cabello.

—Está fatal —se queja, arrugando la boca—. Ese estúpido bar nos está acabando, Eren.

Es mi turno para suspirar y hacer una mueca ante sus palabras. No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

—Lo sé —admito.

Estoy a punto de decir algo más, sin embargo; me detengo cuando un auto oscuro con _esas_ conocidas placas de Sina se detiene frente a nosotros. Es extraño porque durante un momento siento la garganta seca y mis pies quieren huir. Pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en correr.

La ventanilla polarizada se baja y Petra sonríe coqueta, cuando reconoce el auto, mandándome varios escalofríos por la espalda. Ella me pega un codazo amistoso mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se extiende tras cada segundo que pasa.

—¡Wow, tigre! Lo traes _muerto_ , ¿eh? —bromea, pero no puedo reír ante su chiste.

Mi respuesta es un simple jadeo por lo bajo.

—Regreso después, Petra —comento, levantado una mano y acercándome a paso lento hasta el carro.

« _Condones. Tiene una jodida empresa de condones_ »

 **(...)**

—Hola, bombón. ¿Vienes por más diversión? —pregunto, asomándome lo más coqueto que puedo por la ventanilla.

Tras mis palabras —que están repletas de un tono burlón— Levi suelta un gruñido profundo. Sus pálidas mejillas terminan por cubrirse de un ligero color rosa mientras me lanza una mirada amenazadora que logra estremecerme hasta el pelo por lo que desvío los ojos hacia cualquier lado, temeroso por mi integridad.

Bien, ahora sé que no se puede bromear con él.

—Cállate y súbete al auto, mocoso de mierda —dice, todavía mirándome de mala manera.

Hago un mohín porque a veces Levi me resulta demasiado grosero, pero le obedezco sin decir algo más. Dentro ahora huele diferente, como a lavanda y miel, la radio está encendida e _InfraRed_ de _Placebo_ inunda el interior. Como el primer día, está cálido. Mi cuerpo agradece el cambio de temperatura y no puedo más que sonreír un poquito, mientras me abrocho el cinturón y miro hacia todos lados.

En el retrovisor, colgado a un lado de un aromatizante con forma de flor, está un pequeño oso de peluche vestido como Santa Clause; con barba blanca esponjosa y una minúscula caja de regalo entre sus manitas. La risa baja que se me escapa es natural, porque aquello me ha resultado demasiado adorable... y extraño.

Porque, bueno, Levi no se ve cómo el tipo de persona que colgaría esa clase objetos en su auto. Aunque tampoco sé mucho de él.

Ese pensamiento, por alguna razón, me hace sentir extrañamente perturbado. Hay una clase de insecto moviéndose por toda mi barriga, la sensación es tan extraña que termino por ponerme una mano en el estómago.

Es demasiado raro.

No me gusta.

—Entonces... —empiezo, cuando mis propios pensamientos comienzan a marearme y el silencio me resulta enfermizo—, sobre la clase pasada, ¿estamos bien? ¿aprendiste lo suficiente?

Él me lanza una rápida mirada de reojo —porque aún sigue conduciendo y no quiere provocar un accidente—, para luego asentir un poco avergonzado. Lo sé porque su cara se ha teñido repentinamente de rojo, lo que me resulta... terriblemente adorable.

—Sí... aprendí lo suficiente —explica, aunque fue casi un leve murmullo.

—Bien.

El mutismo vuelve, haciéndome desesperar. Me revuelvo el pelo y centro la mirada en la ventanilla sin saber qué debo decir ahora. La lluvia a comenzado a caer, los segundos pasan lentamente, la carretera empieza a parecerme más larga de lo normal. ¿Por qué debe ser así con él? ¿Por qué no puede ser cómo mis otros clientes?

Sintiéndome repentinamente angustiado sin saber por qué, y ya no soportando ese silencio que parece ahogarme tras cada cuadra que pasamos, lanzo un comentario al aire tan sólo para ver su reacción:

— _Under Pleasure_ , ¿eh?

Su espalda se tensa visiblemente, su respiración se detiene al mismo tiempo que aplasta el freno del auto porque el semáforo ha cambiado a rojo. Entonces, sus pequeños y rasgados ojos se abren de sobremanera mientras voltea a verme como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

—¿Qué? ¿Có-cómo...? —tartamudea, sin poder terminar la pregunta.

—¡No! —jadeo, impactado de verdad, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos— ¡No puede ser! Realmente eres _ese_ Levi. ¡En serio!

Y así, sin más, empiezo a reír porque todo me resulta realmente absurdo. Escucho a mi cliente chasquear la lengua y gruñir alguna maldición en otro idioma —creo que es francés—, mientras su mirada asesina cala hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos. Mi muerte está cerca, lo sé. Pero las carcajadas siguen escapando de mi boca, parecen ser incapaces de parar.

Hay que admitirlo; es gracioso que tenga una empresa de condones, y él sea virgen. Apuesto a que nunca ha probado sus productos.

—No le veo el chiste a todo esto, lagartija —escupe, cuando mi risa empieza a bajar. El tono de voz que ha usado me provoca un inmenso escalofrío que no logro ignorar.

Me rió otro poco, mientras intento limpiarme las lágrimas de los ojos y Levi empieza a conducir de nuevo.

—¡Vamos! Vendes condones —digo, remarcando esa palabra—. ¡Condones, Levi! Y tú eres virgen, ¿puede ser más irónico?

Él refunfuña algo por lo bajo.

—No tengo este trabajo porque me guste —confiesa, logrando que mi risa se detenga por completo y mi ceño se frunza un poquito.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto, interesándome por él.

Sé que está mal; no debería hacerlo. Entre menos sepa sobre el cliente es mejor, porque no hay riesgo alguno que me lleve a encariñarme con él. Pero hay algo en su voz y en el brillo que han cobrado sus ojos que me resulta intrigante.

Además, Levi no es un cliente cómo los demás; es un caso especial, me recuerdo.

Él se toma un largo tiempo para responder, como si estuviera sopesando sobre si sería buena idea hablarme de su vida. Se decide luego de unos minutos, cuando otro semáforo aparece y se pone en rojo. Levi, por fin, me mira directamente. Los miles de sentimientos que se atiborran en sus ojos me hacen tragar saliva por la fuerza. Quizá él no se vea como el tipo de persona que demuestra su sentir con facilidad, sin embargo; sus orbes son capaces de decirlo todo aún sin palabras.

—Es la empresa familiar —comienza, un poco dubitativo. Luego mordisquea su labio inferior varias veces. He notado que lo hace mucho—, alguien debía hacerse cargo de ella. Mi hermana era (y sigue siendo) muy pequeña para llevar el mando, así que mis padres decidieron que yo, como el mayor, debía seguir con el legado.

Hay silencio después. El estómago se me revuelve de nuevo y no sé por qué. Tal vez sea por la manera tan triste en la que él ha pronunciado aquello.

—Entonces... ¿querías algo más para ti?

Levi afirma con un simple movimiento de cabeza. El semáforo cambia de color a verde, y comienza a conducir de nuevo.

—Sonará estúpido —dice, embadurnando sus palabras con un deje burlón—, pero me gusta la literatura. Realmente me hubiera gustado estudiarla un poco más, pero... pero mis padres esperaban mucho de mí y —hace una pausa y suspira de manera pesada, mientras sus dedos se adhieren con fuerza al volante—, y yo no quería decepcionarlos.

—No es estúpido, para nada —respondo, sinceramente, arrugando el entrecejo. Levi me lanza una mirada de reojo, y me animo a continuar—. De haber tenido la oportunidad, a mi me hubiera gustado estudiar arte. Soy bueno en ello, ¿sabes? —digo, orgulloso, golpeándome en el pecho.

Mi cliente suelta un bufido por lo bajo, pero se escucha divertido, lo sé porque luego una carcajada pequeñísima escapa de sus labios. Sin darme cuenta, termino sonriendo al reparar en que es la primera vez que lo escucho reír.

También, me digo a mí mismo, es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación así de larga.

—Ya me gustaría ver eso —comenta, todavía sonriendo.

—Oh, te sorprenderías.

 **(...)**

Su departamento sigue asombrándome como la primera vez.

Ahora hay un olor diferente llenando cada pequeño rincón. Es como miel y manzana; dulce y suave. Combina de manera deliciosa con la esencia de madera de pino que parece provenir del inmenso y repleto librero —que, por alguna razón, no había notado antes— que hay en la sala. Me quedo un rato observando la infinidad de libros; reconozco algunos títulos.

A Levi le gusta el terror. Hay muchos libros de _H.P. Lovecraft_ y _Stephen King_.

—Deja de estar parado como jodida estatua y ven acá.

Es su voz la que me saca de toda ensoñación. Con un parpadeo, regreso la mirada hacia él sólo para encontrarlo sentado en el sofá de doble plaza, palmeando el lugar que queda vacío. A paso lento, casi dubitativo, me acerco hasta donde está y me dejo caer a su lado.

Ya no estoy tan nervioso; al menos no como la primera vez. Quizá se deba a la pequeña plática que tuvimos en su auto, pero relajarme ahora me resulta más fácil. Levi tampoco parece estar demasiado incómodo —aunque bueno, hablamos de Levi; un hombre con muchas facetas—, sus piernas están cruzadas y se nota realmente calmado.

—Sobre la clase de hoy —comienzo, para ir directamente al grano, ganándome su atención al instante—: será la masturbación.

Tras la mención de ese simple hecho, las mejillas de Levi vuelven a cobrar ese color rojo que le hace ver totalmente adorable. Pero no se muestra más afectado que eso, de hecho asiente mientras su mentón se levanta, dándole esa imagen de matón despiadado que me hace temblar por montones.

Me sigue pareciendo sorprendente eso.

—Estoy preparado mentalmente para cualquier cosa. La primera clase no estuvo tan mal...

—¿Cierto? Apuesto a que gozaste cómo nunca, ¿eh? —digo, burlón, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Levi se sonroja de nuevo pero que lanza una mirada que logra helarme por completo.

—Cállate y hagamos esto rápido, mocoso.

Aguanto las ganas de reír y termino simplemente negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿a tu habitación? —pregunto.

Levi afirma, se levanta de su lugar y comienza a caminar su habitación, antes de dirigirme una mirada para incitarme a seguirle.

Bueno, es hora de trabajar.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ah, apuesto que no se esperaban lo de Levi y los condones XD. ¡Lo siento! Simplemente no me pude resistir, jajaja. Para el próximo capítulo tendremos lo que es la segunda clase, o sea; se nos viene un capítulo bien zukhulemtho ❤. ¡También conocimos un poquito más sobre Levi! Y sobre el pasado de Eren, tendremos un poco de eso para el próximo capítulo —probablemente—. Saldrá una pareja más y la adorable Mikasa también ❤ ;).

Quiero agradecerles infinitamente por todos sus hermosos reviews. ¡No puedo creer que ya casi llegamos a los noventa! -llora- ¡Muchísimas gracias! No saben lo feliz que me hacen ❤ ❤. Prometo darles mucho porno EreRi para ustedes u/u ❤ (?).

Ahora sí me toca responderles sus reviews, así que aquí vamos /o/

 **ChibiGoreItaly: Jajaja, ¡perdón por eso! Pero el porno, porno vendrá para la última clase XD. Y sí, Levi es demasiado virgen, el pobre jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review :,D.**

 **Guest: ¡Aquí está la continuación! Y perdón por tardar ; A ; !**

 **DeidreMonaghan: Todas queremos un profe como Eren (si nos dá las mismas clases que a Levi, mejor. Mucho mejor ozhe zhý) JAJAJAJA. Muchas gracias, realmente me alegra que te esté gustando el fic ; A ; y sí, lo hace por Farlan, pero todas sabemos que Levi es de Eren :,) jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review ; A ;**

 **ShokoRoko: Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar el primer orgasmo de Levi, ¿verdad? Jajajaja, para las próximas clases estará hasta pidiendo más y más, oshe zhý 8D. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ; A ;**

 **Alef15: ¡Hola! Me alegra tanto que me haya quedado bien la primera clase ; A ;, no sabes cuantas veces borraba y volvía a escribir porque no me gustaba jajajaja xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, realmente lo aprecio mucho ; A ;**

 **Tropico: Yo también quiero tener a Eren de profesor ; A ;, pero no se puede porque Eren es de Levi uwu (?). Tranquila, ya llegarán a la parte del salseo intenso 8D. No te preocupes, no abandonaré la historia ; A ; me gusta mucho, así que no planeo dejarla botada uwu. Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review -corazón, corazón-**

 **UntouchableBerserk: Un profe como Eren es el sueño de cualquiera de nosotras, por Dior (?) XD. Jajaja, quizá ahora Levi no es un cochinón, pero quién sabe después 1313 (?). Muchas gracias por tu review ;w;**

 **NinaCasillas: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario ; A ; siempre quise hacer un fic donde Levi fuera inocente y que Eren lo corrompiera jajaja XD. Y bueno, aquí tienes la continuación :3**

 **Claire Kaito Odinsson: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ; A ; y mira, aquí tienes la continuación ya XD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario -corazón, corazón-**

 **marissa mimp: Yo también quiero un maestro como Eren D: envidio muchísimo a Levi jajajaja XD. Aquí hice mención de otra pareja Erwin/Armin y en los próximos capítulos se mencionarán a las demás (coffJean/Marcocoff). Muchas gracias por tu bello review ; A ;**

 **Pau-Neko: Pues creo que no me tardé tanto, pero aquí está ya la continuación 8D. Muchas gracias por tu review ;w;**

 **Sayuri Kazemaru: me morí de risa cuando leí lo de «Cristo Parado» jajajaja XD. Que bueno que el fic te haya gustado, realmente me hace feliz ; A ; -corazón- muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en serio ; w ;**

 **WolfieHost: ¡Perdón por tardar! A veces no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero siempre trato de encontrar un pequeño momento para escribir porque no quiero abandonar mis historias ; A ;. Yo también quisiera ser alumna de Eren */* no me molestaría para nada, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio ; A A ;**

 **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose: Jajajaja, me siento como una pervertida XD jajaja, pero ¡muchas gracias! Sobre el pasado de Eren, ya se verá un poco de eso en los próximos capítulos, lo prometo :3. Muchas gracias por tu review -corazón, corazón-**

 **Holasoyyo: Holaaaa! Aquí está la continuación, y sobre las actualizaciones; no tengo una fecha en realidad XD, pero sí terminaré este fic, lo prometo /o/ gracias por tu review ; A ;**

 **Vegara Allazen: ¡Oww! Perdóname por tardar tanto en poner la continuación ; A ;, pero mira, esta vez no tardé mucho :c ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Te prometo que el próximo será igual de zukhulemtho 8D, y sobre el pasado de Eren, ya lo verás ;). ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! -corazón, corazón-**

 **Carstairs-SuJuEXO: Jajaja, no llores ; A ;. Ojalá me disculpes por tardar eternidades para actualizar, a veces pasa que no tengo demasiado tiempo libre :c. A mí también me gusta que Levi sea tan «inocente», por ahora... porque no sabemos cómo será después E_E (?) ,Jajajaja. Tú qué dices? Hacemos una fiesta para celebrar el primer orgasmo de bebé-Levi? XD. Muchas gracias por tu precioso review, en serio ; A ;.**

 **Raviolli Jaeger: sí, Levi es muy, muy adorable :3, jajaja. En serio tradujiste un doujin así? QwQ donde está? Quiero leerlo -llora(?)-. Jajaja, Eren necesita ser tierno con Levi porque es virgen e inocente :3 XD. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review¡ De verdad lo aprecio muchísimo ; A ;**

 **hibi: Jajajaja obvio que las clases son etzithantes porque hablamos de Eren uwu (?) XD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ; A ;**

 **Alex Hellsing: jajaja, ahora cada vez que escuches Starlight vas a imaginarte a Eren y Levi haciendo cosas prohibidas, ozhe zhý 8D. Prometo darte mucho salseo para el próximo capítulo, ¿sí? XD. Gracias por el comentario ; w ;**

 **Anton13: no queremos sólo presenciar, queremos que Eren nos de clases de manera, jajaja. De verdad, muchas gracias por tu comentario; me hace feliz saber que te gusten mis historias, en serio ; A ; -corazón, corazón-.**

 **CC Holmes Jaeger: Jajajaja, Eren es todo un esperto (?) en hacer gozar a Levi 8D. ¡Gracias! A veces me siento medio cochina al escribir porno, pero no se puede evitar, pues 8D (?). Pues Eren tiene un pasado oscuro, pero ya lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ; A ;**

Bueno, esos fueron todos *oo* ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente soy feliz ; A ;. Por eso les daré salseo intenso para el próximo 8D, jajaja.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo por decir. ¡Recuerden dejar un review, son mi alimento de cada día!

Pasen buen día.

 **Próximo capítulo: No room for imagining.**

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido sexual explícito** | _**Prostitute!Eren**_.

 **N/A:** ¡OMG! Por fin les traigo actualización, jajaja. Espero que le guste el limme de este capítulo ❤.

¡Disfruten! ;)

* * *

 **SEX, YEAH!**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco.**  
 **#** _No room for **imagining**_ **#**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

 **.**

* * *

 _Radioactive_ de _Imagine Dragons_ suena en la enorme habitación mientras Levi se quita la ropa. Lo hace lentamente, con su típica mueca inmutable como si no le preocupara en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, sus manos delatan lo nervioso que se siente; lo está tanto que desabrochar un botón le cuesta eternidades.

Quizá se deba a que le he estado viendo desde que comenzó. Pero no puedo evitarlo; es decir, no estoy ciego. Él es verdaderamente atractivo. Tal vez Levi no lo sabe, pero puede ser realmente sensual cuando se lo propone.

El último botón es abierto, su camisa elegante se desliza sobre sus hombros y cae al suelo, junto a sus pies descalzos. Entonces, aprovecho para repasar esa sensual piel que se muestra ante mí, tentándome; pidiéndome en silencio que la marque a base de besos húmedos. Me paso la lengua por los labios e intento pensar en otra cosa, al mismo tiempo que él empieza a deshacerse de sus pantalones oscuros.

Cuando caen al suelo, el tiempo parece detenerse. Los segundos se paralizan y mi cerebro se ha quedado congelado también; no puedo pensar más. No entiendo por qué todo esto me resulta tan difícil. No debería serlo, tengo la suficiente experiencia como para saber qué debería hacer ahora.

Pero todo parece hacerse difícil cuando se trata de Levi.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Su voz rompe el hilo de mis cavilaciones por lo que le miro de regreso. Está sentado en la cama, parece estar bien, sin rastro de nervios. Pero su rostro tiene ese sonrojo que le hace ver incluso más adorable de lo que debería. Sonrío en su dirección antes de asentir.

—Eh, sí —contesto, casi de manera atropellada.

No hay más palabras después. El único sonido en la habitación —además de la música— es el de mi ropa siendo quitada. Ni siquiera me importa demasiado dejarla tirada en el suelo, aún lado de la suya. Cuando mis jeans ajustados caen y quedo en ropa interior, Levi se apresura a desviar la mirada aunque sólo dura unos cuantos segundos así. Casi como si no quisiera hacerlo se toma la total libertad de admirar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos, entonces, se centran en mis abdominales. Bajan un poco más, repasan mi vientre hasta que se quedan en mi ropa interior; unos simples —pero no menos coquetos— bóxers negros. Se queda mirando fijo mi entrepierna quizá un poco más de lo necesario mientras el color rojo en su rostro se extiende, casi cubriéndolo en su totalidad.

 _Joder, es adorable_.

—¿Estás listo para empezar?

Mi pregunta le ha tomado desprevenido. Puedo verlo saltar en su lugar al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abren, y termina por desviar la mirada hacia la pared más cercana.

—Sí, supongo —contesta, todavía sin atreverse a verme, mientras encoge los hombros.

—Acuéstate —digo y él obedece casi al instante. Se acomoda en la enorme cama y sus ojos se cierran antes de tomar una gran respiración para relajarse por completo.

Bien, es hora de empezar a trabajar.

Es entonces, mientras _Applause_ de _Lady GaGa_ llena la habitación, que me apresuro a llegar a su lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces —porque me pondría más nervioso— termino por acomodarme sobre él, sosteniéndome en mis antebrazos. Levi se tensa durante algunos segundos nada más; su respiración vuelve a la normalidad y su cuerpo se relaja después.

Al menos, me digo, eso ya es un avance.

—Probaremos la masturbación hoy, Levi —susurro en su oído, muy lentamente, disfrutando de la manera en que su piel se cubre de escalofríos cuando mi cálido aliento choca contra su carne—. Sólo asegúrate de sentir, ¿bien? Deja que tu cuerpo te guíe.

Él abre los labios, como si quisiera decir algo, más ningún sonido escapa de su boca. Sólo se queda ahí, en silencio, tentándome un poco cuando decide ensalivar su labio inferior, repasando su lengua una y otra vez en esa zona, sin saber las cosas que provoca en mí.

La imagen me resulta abrasadora, caliente; húmeda. Mi mente se llena de él y sólo puedo comenzar a repartir pequeños besos húmedos en su mentón, bajando muy lentamente por su cuello hasta asegurarme de llenar sus clavículas con saliva caliente. Levi gime ahogado y su espalda se arquea apenas un poco, como si estuviera buscando más que eso.

—Recuerda siempre tener un poco de juego previo, Levi; las caricias son esenciales. Es mucho, mucho más excitante así.

Mi aliento contra su tetilla derecha le provoca un temblor involuntario. Su nuez de Adán, nuevamente, se mueve casi de manera sensual ante mis ojos. Alentado por eso, mis labios capturan el botón rosado que está frente a mí, duro y tentador. Levi se retuerce un poco ante la sensación, jadea por lo bajo mientras sus dedos se mueven hasta perderse entre mi cabello.

El leve sonido que escapa de su boca se vuelve un gemido fuerte cuando mi lengua empieza a juguetear con su tetilla, repasando todo su alrededor y mordisqueando de vez en cuando, hasta dejarla toda mojada y aún más dura.

—¡Ah! ¡ah! —jadea, justo en el momento en que mis manos se escurren un poco más abajo, toqueteando toda su blanca piel y deleitándome con lo suave que es.

—Cada vez se vuelve mejor, ¿no? —sonrío coqueto, antes de bajar por su pecho. Mis labios repasan cada parte de él, hasta que por fin llego a esas deliciosas abdominales y no pierdo la oportunidad para deslizar mi lengua por esa parte.

Levi no responde. La lujuria del momento ha comenzado a cegarlo; tiene los ojos entreabiertos y se han oscurecido aún más por el placer que corre por sus venas.

El olor de su cuerpo y su sabor crean una maravillosa combinación en mi boca; es delicioso y mi cerebro exige por más, quiere que, esta noche, sea sólo mío. Por eso, y con ese pensamiento golpeando las paredes de mi cerebro, succiono la piel que queda al lado izquierdo de su ombligo con el total afán de dejar una marca ahí.

Mi cliente no se molesta por eso; se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo mientras gime cada vez con más fuerza y cierra los ojos para disfrutar mejor de las placenteras sensaciones. Aprovecho entonces, todavía sin dejar de juguetear con su piel, mis dedos se mueven por su cuerpo. Bajan por su vientre, hasta que tocan el elástico de su ropa interior.

La respiración de Levi se acelera cuando siente mis dedos descender un poco más, llegando a esa coqueta erección que el bóxer apenas y cubre. No me detengo, ni siquiera cuando la yema de mi dedo índice se moja con sus fluidos, y él se levanta con sus antebrazos mientras clava esos ojos oscuros en mí. Levi quiere decir algo —quizá quiere que pare—, más nada sale de su boca, sólo su aliento agitado.

Sin más, tomo eso como mi pase para continuar, así que eso hago. Despacio —para que él no se asuste—, mi mano, de manera experta, empieza a deslizarse sobre su cubierta erección, empapándose al instante con líquido preseminal. Su respuesta es inmediata; suelta un jadeo profundo al mismo tiempo que echa la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente abrumado ante la sensación.

Algún tipo de revuelo se concentra en mi estómago; su sensualidad innata se mezcla con _Animals_ de _Maroon 5_ y todo empieza hacerse borroso para mí. Mi boca se seca mientras un cosquilleo se acrecenta con urgencia en mi entrepierna. Mi raciocinio está a punto de apagarse y eso no está bien. No debo dejarme llevar; no cuando Levi sigue siendo un total inexperto en esto.

Intento concentrarme en otra cosa pero no puedo. Ver la manera en que su cuerpo tiembla y sus labios se entreabren, dejando en libertad una espesa línea de saliva que corre hasta perderse por su barbilla, me marea por completo. No puedo más que morderme el interior de mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que mi mano aprieta su polla dura. Aún sobre la ropa puedo sentir esa calidez que emana y la manera en que palpita, ansiosa por más. Mi mente se revuelve; se convierte un desbarajuste total que sólo desea escucharlo gemir y jadear. Ese pensamiento es lo único que resuena en las paredes de mi cabeza y es lo que me lleva a continuar tocándolo.

Todavía sobre la ropa, mis dedos presionan la húmeda cabeza de su pene mientras mi lengua se encarga de remarcar cada una de sus sabrosas abdominales. Él no puede con la sensación; arquea la espalda, suelta un lloriqueo y presiona con fuerza la sábana entre sus dedos.

Quizá al principio me resulta difícil, pero conforme Levi se deja llevar mi raciocinio se pierde por algún lugar y sólo puedo pensar en cogerlo, cogerlo duro hasta tenerlo gritando por más.

—Te gusta esto, ¿no? —pregunto, con coquetería, antes de soltar una risilla— Pues lo siguiente te gustará aún más —hago una pausa porque he decidido bajar por su cuerpo, dejando besos por doquier, hasta llegar al elástico blanco de su bóxer—. Presta atención, Levi.

Es entonces cuando hacemos contacto visual. Sus ojos brillan con una mezcla de lujuria y excitación, mientras el sudor escurre por cada parte de su cuerpo de una manera que se me antoja hasta fantástica. Guíado por la sensual escena, me lamo los labios al mismo tiempo que mis dedos empiezan a bajar su ropa interior.

Esta vez, él no hace nada para intentar detenerme. De hecho, sólo se queda viéndome fijamente; expectante, como si estuviera esperando por algo más. Le sonrío lascivo al descubrir sus pensamientos, antes de guiñarle un ojo, ganándome un sonrojo de su parte.

—Prepárate, Levi —susurro, dejando un beso en esa parte de su pubis que he dejado al descubierto. Él jadea antes de morderse el labio ante la sensación—. La verdadera diversión comenzará ahora.

Sin más, termino aventando su ropa interior hacia el suelo. Su pene queda al descubierto y me quedo observándolo; saboreándolo. Está duro, tan hinchado que las venas se marcan a su alrededor. La punta está mojada y roza su vientre de una manera que me resulta totalmente obscena.

Un jadeo involuntario escapa de mi boca. Todo en él me resulta condenadamente sensual y no entiendo el por qué, pero tampoco puedo pensar demasiado en este momento. Su candente escena es lo único que ronda por mi cabeza. Estoy tan excitado que puedo sentir como mi polla palpita buscando algo de contacto también.

Casi sin pensar con demasiada coherencia y clavando mis ojos en los suyos, mis dedos acarician su erección, sintiendo la humedad, calidez y las palpitaciones. El sonrojo en el rostro de Levi crece. Se estremece también, mientras empuja un poco la cadera hacia mi mano, casi de manera inconsciente.

—Diablos —susurro, juguetón, soplando de mi aliento contra la cabeza de su pene. Mi cliente suelta un gemido que se entrecorta, cuando mi dedo índice acaricia el glande de su polla—. Estás demasiado duro.

Entonces mi dedo empieza a deslizarse lentamente por toda esa deliciosa erección, marcando con parsimonia cada vena hinchada y resalida que se cruza por mi camino. Mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás, Levi jadea. El sonido que escapa de su boca se pierde cuando _Whistle_ de _Flo Rida_ comienza a resonar por la habitación.

Me lleno los labios con saliva cuando mi mano por fin decide capturar su polla, sin esperar demasiado para comenzar a bombear. El movimiento de sube y baja me resulta sencillo; él está demasiado húmedo, así que mis dedos resbalan con bastante facilidad por esa polla caliente.

—¡Oh...! ¡Dios...! —jadea, perdiéndose totalmente. Sus ojos se cierran mientras su cabeza se echa hacia atrás— E-eso es...

Me río y no sé por qué, quizá se deba a que me he mareado de nuevo y no puedo pensar demasiado. El sonido que sueltan mis labios se convierte casi en un gruñido cuando él comienza a mover las caderas, adaptando un ritmo. Su cuerpo tiembla sin cesar, y su respiración se agita tras cada movimiento de mi mano.

—Es bueno, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo y grabando cada una de sus reacciones, consciente de que no va a responderme.

Él susurra un montón de incoherencias al mismo tiempo que marco cada parte de su pene, poniendo más atención en el glande; uno de mis dedos se hunde en la pequeña abertura que hay ahí y es cuando Levi arquea la espalda, abrumado. El sudor de su cuerpo se mezcla con la saliva que escurre por sus labios entreabiertos y con las lágrimas de placer que ya no puede contener.

Consciente de lo mucho que él disfruta aquello, me aventuró a ir más abajo. Mis dedos se mueven por toda su extensión, hasta que llego a sus testículos. Las bolsas rugosas están duras y caen pesadamente en el colchón, urgiendo por liberarse. Levi está ansioso, quiere llegar al orgasmo de una vez.

—¿Sabías qué cuando te tocan aquí —digo, con lascivia, haciendo una pausa al tiempo que mi mano captura sus testículos— es jodidamente delicioso? —Levi lloriquea, la sensación es demasiada para él. Aun así, busca más; su polla palpita con ansias y el presemen se atiborra en la punta—. Abre los ojos; debes mirar de cerca esto si quieres aprender más.

Le cuesta un poco de trabajo entender, pero logra hacerlo algunos segundos después. Sus ojos se abren de manera pesada, mostrando ese par de orbes verdes oscurecidas aún más por el placer. Entonces, luego de darme un rápido vistazo, su mirada se centra en mi mano, esa que aún sostiene sus testículos.

Levi jadea ante la imagen. Mis dedos masajean sus bolas, sintiendo las bolsas arrugadas ponerse más duras tras cada pequeño y suave movimiento.

—¡Ah, Dios! ¡Sí, sí! —gime, sin quitar la mirada de mi mano— ¡Ngh...!

Sonrío.

—Recuerda, Levi —mi voz sale jadeante, casi rasposa, mientras le miró temblar y jalar las sábanas—: debes disfrutarlo tanto como tu compañero.

Entonces, todavía brindándole atención a sus testículos, paseó los dedos de mi mano libre por toda su polla. Me concentro en repasar las venas hinchadas y tallar mi pulgar circularmente en el glande húmedo. Eso lo hace perder el control, en su totalidad. Con un gemido largo y la saliva atascada en sus labios, Levi llega al orgasmo.

Su cuerpo tiembla como la primera vez. Su pene lanza el primer chorro de semen, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y su gemido se convierte en un grito leve, que se combina con _Dark Horse_ de _Katy Perry_.

Hay algo en todo eso que me hace perderme; quizá es su sensualidad, tal vez su voz o cómo cada recoveco de su cuerpo se deshace ante el placer, no lo sé, pero mi polla palpita dolorosamente al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo libera otro hilo de líquido blanco que logra mancharle el abdomen. Un gemido profundo escapa de mi boca mientras eyaculo dentro de mi ropa interior casi sin darme cuenta.

Luego de eso, ya no hay más sonidos en su habitación.

 **(...)**

He terminado de bañarme.

Luego de acomodarme el pantalón —sin mi manchada ropa interior—, me seco el cabello con una toalla que Levi ha traído para mí. Al menos fue agradable y me dejó usar su ducha. Sinceramente no es de mi agrado andar todo sudado y con la entrepierna llena de semen.

Suelto un suspiro pesado antes de dejar caer la suave toalla en mis hombros. Aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo creer que realmente tuve un orgasmo sólo con verlo llegar al suyo.

Una extraña sensación pasa por mi estómago, se va tan rápido que, en realidad, me cuesta trabajo reconocerla. Por eso termino agitando la cabeza mientras abro la puerta del baño para ir en busca de mi camisa, que ha quedado en algún lado de su habitación.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sorprenderme al encontrarlo sentado en su enorme —y ahora arrugada— cama. Me da la espalda, por lo que sólo puedo ver su nuca rapada, su cuello blanco y la sudadera azul marino con la frase « _They say I'm a control freak_ » **(1)** abarcando toda la parte de atrás. Durante un segundo apenas me siento nervioso, pero termino atribuyéndoselo a la situación; quiero decir, después de las clases el ambiente entre nosotros parece hacerse pesado.

Levi reacciona cuando escucha mis pasos contra el suelo de madera. Le observo acomodarse en la cama para poder verme fijamente; ninguno de los dos habla por unos minutos, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas aparece cuando sus ojos se clavan en los míos.

—Eh... estoy buscando mi camisa —empiezo, pasando una mano por mi nuca.

—Aquí está —dice, dejando mi ropa perfectamente doblada a su lado.

Asiento, acercándome a él.

—Gracias.

Mientras me pongo la camisa, el silencio enfermizo vuelve. No puedo evitar soltar una maldición para mí, realmente parecía que habíamos avanzado un poco.

—Oye —él llama mi atención, luego de un rato que se me antoja como cien años. Sus ojos se desvían hacia la pared más cercana cuando decido mirarle de regreso—, tengo una duda sobre la _clase_.

Parpadeo.

—Oh, claro, adelante.

Levi se aclara la garganta, quizá con demasiado esfuerzo. El color rojo en sus mejillas crece, pero intenta no verse demasiado afectado por eso. Levanta el mentón y —ahora sí— me regresa esa mirada de matón despiadado.

—Es sobre la próxima clase, en realidad...

—Ah, ¿ _oral_? —digo, luego de hacer memoria. Él asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, sí —murmura, haciendo un ademán al aire como si quisiera restarle importancia—. No podemos... ya sabes, ¿saltarnos ese paso?

Levanto las cejas al mismo tiempo que acomodo la toalla en una silla cercana.

—¿Quieres saltarlo? —Levi asiente de regreso. Mi ceño se frunce— ¿Por qué? Es uno de los pasos más esenciales, ¿sabes? A cualquier hombre le gusta una buena mamada.

Levi se sonroja, pero arruga la nariz. Luego hace algo que me deja sin respiración —¡y ni siquiera lo noto!—. Él levanta el rostro, cierra los ojos y mientras lanza un suspiro, se pasa una mano por su cabeza. Parte de su cabello negro, húmedo por el reciente baño, se va hacia atrás antes de regresar hecho un sensual revoltijo a cubrirle la frente.

 _¡Oh, santísima mierda!_

—Mira, niño —lanza un siseo, mirándome fijo, con los ojos entre cerrados, provocándome un escalofrío—, ya lo pensé mucho y no hay forma de que me meta a la boca el pene de alguien. ¡Ni siquiera el de Farlan!

Bufo y ruedo los ojos. El hombre es todo un caso.

—Eso lo dices porque ni siquiera lo has intentado; creéme todos esos pensamientos cambiarán cuando estés en ese momento —es, sin embargo, cuando Levi tuerce la boca en una mueca entre asco y hastío, que ese gusanito lleno de maldad empieza a picarme el estómago. No quiero hacerlo, juro que no. Pero, antes de darme cuenta, las palabras llenas de burla escapan de mi boca mientras una sonrisa curva mis labios—. Además, verás lo placentero que es cuando yo te esté haciendo la mamada de tu vida, _bombón_.

Levi aguanta la respiración.

—¿¡Qué!? —jadea, sonrojado hasta el pelo— ¿¡Que me harás qué!?

Lo ignoro.

—Ah, y por supuesto, te dejaré tarea, _bonito_ —guiño un ojo en su dirección, asegurándome que cada palabra salga con un tono coqueto; lento y sensual—. A partir de mañana, cada vez que llegues de tu trabajo, vas a masturbarte —mi cliente abre los ojos, incapaz de decir algo cuerdo—. Y vas a ver porno; porno gay, entre más aprendas, mejor. Tómalo como actividades extracurriculares.

—¿¡ **Qué**!?

 **(...)**

Llego a mi viejo departamento a las doce y cuarto. Puedo escuchar los gritos de los vecinos y, afuera, la sirena de una patrulla que ha decidido dar un rondín por la parte más baja —y peligrosa— de María, resuena por todos lados.

Dejo escapar una larga respiración al mismo tiempo que empujo la puerta de mi hogar e ingreso al interior. Es justo en ese momento cuando sucede, un remolino negro llega y golpea contra mí como una poderosa ráfaga de viento; pero no es helado sino cálido, demasiado cálido.

—¡Eren! —dice ella, mientras sus brazos se cierran con fuerza a mi alrededor. Su voz se escucha extasiada, animada— ¡Te extrañé muchísimo!

Pestañeo.

—¿Mikasa...? —pregunto, sin poder creerlo. Luego, cuando mi mente logra reaccionar, no puedo evitar sonreír con ganas y abrazar a mi hermana menor. Era una sorpresa muy agradable— ¡Mika, por Dios! No tenía idea de que vendrías.

Mika se separa de mí, sus ojos azul oscuro están llenos de lágrimas que apenas y logra aguantar. Nunca me ha gustado ver a mi hermanita llorar, por eso mi reacción es instantánea; sostengo su rostro en mis manos y dejo un beso sonoro en su frente, entre sus cabellos negros, justo como cuando éramos pequeños y ella lloraba porque extrañaba a nuestra madre.

—Te envié un correo la semana pasada, ¿no lo viste? Decía que vendría para pasar la navidad contigo y Armin —explica, haciendo un mohín.

—Lo siento, Mik. No he tenido tiempo; he estado trabajando. Ya sabes lo duro qué es.

Mikasa tuerce la boca ante mis palabras. Sé lo mucho que ella detesta mi trabajo, pero no hay mucho qué hacer; de esto hemos sobrevivido, de esto he pagado sus estudios y no me arrepiento porque lo único que quiero es que mi hermana tenga una buena vida, un buen trabajo. Ella no merece pasar por más penurias, no como las que vivimos cuando éramos niños.

—Bueno, no importa —ella sonríe y acomoda parte de su pelo negro tras su oreja—. Lo importante es que estaremos juntos.

Me río y abrazo a mi hermana de nuevo. No puedo dejar de hacerlo; ella estudia la universidad bastante lejos y no solemos vernos mucho, por eso disfruto e intento tenerla cerca lo más que pueda. Su olor me golpea y se queda en mi nariz; ella siempre huele como a jazmines y lavanda.

Sin embargo, el momento de ternura se ve arruinado cuando mi estómago hace un ruido bastante escandaloso. Es su manera de recordarme que no he probado bocado desde la tarde. No quiero, pero termino sonrojándome cuando Mikasa alza las cejas y me mira con desaprobación.

—Eren...

 _Ugh_.

—Ah, quizá yo... me olvidé de comer —y me río con falsedad.

Mikasa suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—No has estado saltándote las comidas mientras yo no estoy, ¿verdad?

—No, no. ¡Claro que no! Sólo hoy porque estuve ocupado y... ya sabes.

Ella vuelve a suspirar de manera cansada, pestañea y entierra la nariz en la bufanda roja que siempre trae en el cuello. Se la di cuando le prometí que nadie, en aquel orfanato, nos separaría.

—Bien, bien. Lo sé. Te prepararé sopa de pollo, compré los ingredientes antes de venir aquí. Pero eso sí —Mika sonríe y se detiene frente a mi pequeña estufa—, los brownies de chocolate son para la cena de mañana.

Lloriqueo.

—¡Pero, Mika! —chillo, como niño pequeño, haciendo muecas. No hay nada peor que no comer los deliciosos brownies de chocolate con pasas y nueces que prepara Mikasa.

Mi hermana intenta no hacerlo, pero ríe con ganas ante mi infantil actuar. El sonido de su contagiosa risa inunda el pequeño lugar y es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta de lo mucho que le había extrañado.

Sonrío, encantado.

No sé qué haría sin ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1):** Frase de la canción **Are you Satisfied?** de _Marina and the Diamonds_ ❤

* * *

 **N/A:** Oh por dios, ustedes van a hacer que muera de felicidad, en serio ; A A ;. _NO PUEDO CREER QUE LA HISTORIA YA TIENE 110 REVIEWS!_ ; A ; ! Muchas, muchas gracias, en serio ; A ; no sé qué haría sin ustedes, de verdad ❤ ❤ ❤

Mi agradecimiento eterno a: **Isling, WolfieHost, DeirdreMonaghan, Vegara Allazen, I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, Anto13, ShokoRoko, CC Holmes Jaeger, Lucet Novae, YAOI'BLYFF** (Gracias por mini-clase de gramática ; A ;. ¡Trataré de esforzarme mucho, mucho más! Y no te preocupes, a mí no me molesta cuando me marcan los errores que pueda cometer :3), **Gala117, Emil K, Guest (1), adaradrem, UntouchableBerserk, AcosadoraKawaii, ChibiGoreItaly, Moru Evans, Gateway to infinite,** **Tropico** (como viste, aquí Mika❤ es la hermana menor de Eren :3), **holasoyyo, Alex Hellsing, Carstairs-SujuEXO, Amrles-EreRiren, Raviolli Jaeger, karla-eli-chan, kiramiackerman.**

Y a todas las personitas que leen en silencio, muchas gracias ❤.Bueno, hablando sobre el capítulo de hoy: hubo salseo como les prometí ( _ozhe zhy_ ), jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a Levi ;) (?), jajajaja ❤. También apareció la pequeña Mikasa que, sí, exacto, es la ( _media_ ) hermana de Eren❤, y la veremos muy seguido por aquí :).

En fin, es todo lo que tengo por comentar hoy. Espero que pasen un agradable día❤.

¡No se les olvide dejar un review, son mi alimento de cada día! ❤

 **Próximo capítulo: 'Cause everyone seen everything.**

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
